


Blood in the wind

by chansang



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Begging, Blood and Torture, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Game Spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Watchers, alternative ending, blackmailing, many fictional characters, ossessive Behavior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansang/pseuds/chansang
Summary: 我越恨你，就越发自我折磨着，因为我无法忘记你。你曾是我的全部，而现在我的刀上却沾满了你的血。就在这把你送给我的刀上。你叫它“开膛手”，于是我将这个名字据为己有，创造出一段只余恐惧和惊骇的历史。怎么了？雅阁导师。您害怕我？害怕您自己的学生？自己的造物？您的小家伙？你到底对我施了什么法？为什么我不能像屠杀其他人一样杀掉你？你对我来说，为何如此特别？是因为……您给了我选择的自由，而我……选择了您。您是我的救世主，我的导师，是我那写作生活读作黑暗中的光。您让我有了活下去的希望，让我有了微笑的理由，让我找到了自我。可是，紧跟在你身后的我……到底是什么人呢？开膛手杰克？小男孩杰克？还是这个，想成为你的附属的小家伙？
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Jack the Ripper, Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth (implied)
Kudos: 7





	1. Memories/回忆

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NellisTable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/gifts).
  * A translation of [Blood in the wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375920) by [NellisTable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable). 



男孩儿红彤彤的脸上满是泪水，。尽管在这番催促下他的体力并无多少增长，但他还是使出了吃奶的力气奔跑着。女人的声音离他很近，给了他奔跑的力量。他悲泣着，希望这次逃亡能赶紧结束。他的腿被烧伤了，热辣辣地疼痛着。他想要一切都结束。他已经跑了很久，可终点却一眼望不到头。他想要回过头来瞧瞧那个一直推着他往前跑的女人。

“她在那儿！开火！”

好几发子弹袭来。那些声音追赶着他们。男人的喊叫声，咒骂声。期间给武器上膛的咔哒声。追赶的脚步声，还有马蹄踏地声，一切都变得清晰起来。

“跑！不要停下！不要回头！不管发生什么都不要停下来。不要让他们抓到你！向我保证！不要被抓到！不要被他们杀掉！答应我！杰克！”女人充满痛苦地叫着。声音已经粗哑低沉。她已经跑得脱力，但仍试图让男孩儿继续奔跑。

“我做不到！”男孩儿叫道。他几乎喘不过气来了，整副小小的身躯都处于疼痛之中。

“答应我！”女人喊道。

“我答应你！”他的喉咙已经干涸，发声勉强可以辨认。一串子弹齐齐射出。女人尖叫，倒下了。男孩儿继续跑着。他想要回头。他想看看后边发生了什么。但他没有这么做。他答应了她。身后追赶的抱怨声停止了。射击声变得沉默。那些声音销声匿迹了。而男孩儿跑着。

“她死了。”男人的声音充满了得意。男孩儿颠簸了一下，继续跑着。泪湿的眼角余光看到了一动不动的女人尸体，明明前一秒还活生生跑在他身后的。但现在不是了。他们杀害了她。而他也观看得太久。他撞到了那个人。高个男人，身穿长外套，戴着一顶高礼帽。

“到这儿来，孩子。”他抓住了他的肩膀，让他无路可逃。男孩儿颤抖着。他必须逃走。他不知道到哪儿去，但他得挣脱这个陌生人的桎梏。“你看起来很惊慌，小家伙。你为什么哭呢？”他的声音柔和而文雅，中年男人留着浓密的胡须，眼睑下有深色雀斑。

男孩儿胡乱挣扎着，试图挣脱男人抓在他肩膀上的手。他不想回答他的问题。男孩儿嘶声叫着、哭泣着，喘不过气来。他直直盯着女人的尸体，后者被许多身穿制服的男人包围起来，他又看向这个紧紧抓住他的男人。“你失声了吗？冷静，冷静下来。”男人把男孩儿拉到一边，这样他就看不到女人尸体了。“再问你一次……”他在男孩儿面前跪下身来，看着他的眼睛问道，“为什么哭呢？孩子，我不会伤害你的。”他将男孩儿眼角的泪水擦去，朝这个小家伙亲切一笑。

“死了……她死了……”小家伙抽噎着，深深吸着气。

“那个女人，你看到她了吗？”高个男人问道，而男孩儿只是继续咕哝着。

“死了……血……尖叫…….保证。”男人叹气。他站起身来，仍然抓着男孩儿的肩膀。

“这孩子都吓傻了。我们怎么处置他？”

“解决掉他。死了一了百了。”另一边传来另一个男人的声音。

“嗯……白白浪费一条年轻的生命吗。”

“收容所吧？他们不还需要新实验品么。这小孩会有用的。”胡须男人环视着街道。随后，他朝颤抖的男孩儿亲切一笑。

“过来吧孩子。那个女人会没事的。我会把你带到她身边去，带到一个安全的地方。”男孩儿没法拒绝。他实在吓坏了，于是他仍由陌生人把他带到了一个新牢房里去。而他只注意到男人左臂的白色缎带上印着红十字。

————————————————————————————————————

“提高安培数。”

“他都叫得跟一头小猪似的了。”

“我们需要得到结果。”

“慢慢提高功率。小心别杀了他。”男孩儿痛得尖叫出声，紧咬着齿间的皮带以免伤到自己，间或大声嚎叫。他被捆在床上，他们间或给他点击。令人痛苦的电流穿透他整副身躯，使他大脑产生极大的混乱。每一次电击都会带来全身的剧痛。每一次电击都会让他大叫出声，齿间的皮带咬得过紧，他的牙龈都开始出血。

“医生，现在怎么做？我们开到最大值了。”

“实验对象有何反应？”小家伙筋疲力尽地看着他们。他们在他耳边打了个响指。他朝响声转过头去。

“听力没有问题。”其中一个人回答道。

“孩子，我看起来像个女人吗？”医生检查着小家伙的眼球探查细节，检查他的呼吸。男孩儿的眼睛被眼泪和汗水糊得看不清了。然而他已经精疲力竭，他只是摇摇头。

“视力显然没有问题。”

“那我们计量加倍吧。”

“那会杀死他的，先生。”

“他还活着不是吗？他的感知也没有大碍。加倍计量有助于探知底线。如果他活下来了，他会作为将来进一步探测的实验体。如果他死了，那就再换一个实验对象。”

一阵沉默。长久的沉默。

这一切都结束了吗？

尖叫。

孩子声嘶力竭大声尖叫。他在疼痛中匍匐着，在纯粹的痛苦中扭动着、尖叫着，仿佛即将溺毙。他像条鱼一样在地板上翻滚，试图从痛苦折磨中脱身。但他的镣铐太过牢固。他的脚踝和手腕都在流着血。

无穷无尽，仿佛没有结束的那一天。房间里充斥着孩子一声接一声的尖叫，除了受虐的孩子外，其他人都笑了开来。

灯光熄灭，电击停止。结束了。

“怎么回事？”

“负载已经达到极限了。”

“那好吧。检查一下他的基本情况，让实验体等待观察。我会亲自检查。不要让任何人看到他。”

男孩儿几乎喘不过气来。他缓缓扭过头。他什么都不知道了。什么都看不到。什么都感觉不到。除了冰冷。

_杀了他们。_

男孩儿扭头看回天花板。他深呼吸着，虚弱的身体在不住颤抖。

_让他们生不如死。_

行刑者打开了他手腕和脚踝上的镣铐，将带血的皮带从他嘴里扯了出来。对方将他的床推到了工具台旁边。

_行刑者。杀了他们。折磨他们。杀了他们。动手。行刑者。杀了他们。让他们生不如死。动手。_

陌生的声音像钟声一般在他脑中响起，越来越响。他试着去听从。试着动起手指，脚趾，试着活动头部，随后是四肢。他感觉到了它们。他被疼痛拥抱着。他接受了疼痛，使它成为自己的一部分。房间里只有他和另一个行刑者。

_刀子。捅他。捅他。让他鲜血迸发。_

他小心翼翼地扭头，伸手够到工具台，摸到了一把尖锐的物件。他无声无息地将它取下，藏在手中。他躺下，等待着。男孩儿深呼吸着，咀嚼着他的痛苦，等待着。

行刑者靠近他。他看着他，一边记着笔记。男孩儿发出咯咯声，行刑者朝他俯下身来。男孩儿再次发出声音。行刑者靠得更近了。他的耳朵就悬在男孩嘴巴上方。

_杀了他。杀了他。捅死他。折磨他。_

他将尖锐的工具深深扎进行刑者脖子里。血液从行刑者的喉咙中涌出，四处喷溅。温暖而黏稠的红色液体。男人开始嘶哑叫着。他倒在地上，浸泡在自己的血液当中。小家伙在看着。他看了好一会儿，看着对方缓缓死去。最后，行刑者不动了。小家伙笑了。他慢慢从床上起来，谨慎地踏上地板。然而脚上并没有多大力气支撑，他差点跪到地上去，但他靠着工具台好歹没摔倒。

_*_ _口哨声_ _*_

“哎呀呀，小家伙。这是你干的好事吗？”男人的声音在房间里响起。男孩儿望向声源，僵硬了起来。两个人。穿着白大褂的那个表情狰狞、喉咙已然歪斜，另一个人穿着讲究的黑色大衣，带着高礼帽。他的脸上带着显而易见的惊讶，却笑容不改。

“好多血啊。”他环视房间。血池从行刑者新鲜的尸体漫延到了男孩儿脚边。“你还好吗？”白大褂男人像袋土豆一样摔落到地上。脸上带笑的漂亮男人，优雅地缓缓走到受惊的男孩儿身边。小家伙开始颤抖。“嘿，嘿。”漂亮男人平静地哄着他，慢慢跪在另一具尸体旁边以免让自己沾到血。“我跟他们可不是一路人。”他指着那两具尸体说道。“我不会伤害你的。我保证。你叫什么名字？”男孩儿发着抖，但他终于敢抬头看向那个微笑着的漂亮男人了。他用力吞咽着唾液，但发现无词可答。“哎呀，我真是失礼！雅阁，这是我的名字。雅阁·弗莱。现在该你说了。”

“杰-杰克……”男孩儿嘶了一声，两腿站直了。血液和化学药剂的气息充斥着他的鼻腔，在他的舌头上蔓延。

“杰克？好名字。所以这个——”他指着那个行刑者的尸体，后者喉咙上还插着一把解剖刀。“他虐待你吗？”男孩儿点点头。“罪有应得。虐待一个孩子……”漂亮男人唾道，但他的笑容并没有从脸上消失。“干得好。简直正中要害。”他动了动那把解剖刀，刀子纹丝不动。“扎得这么深！我滴个乖乖呀，杰克，这可真不容易！”漂亮男人笑道。

他的笑容给了杰克勇气。而他的好奇心也越来越重。他很久没听过笑声了。慢慢地，他试图接近那个微笑的漂亮男人，但他的双腿猛地一弯。

“小心！”小家伙没有摔倒在冰冷坚硬的地面上，他倒在了一个温暖而柔软的怀抱中，嗅起来没有血腥味，只有皮革气味。“可别太要强了。你已经忍受得够多的了。一切都会没事的，但是……”他将怀中虚弱的孩子拉起，凝望着他红色的眼眸。“我没有太多时间了。这里会有巡逻过来。你有两个选择。有在听吗？”

杰克吞下一口口水，点点头。他感觉到男人的手搭在了他肩膀上，但他没有紧抓住他。“我让你选择——待在这儿的话他们很有可能会杀掉你。他们可不会有什么仁慈之心。特别是那些刀口上舔血的杀手。或者跟我走。我会保护你，给你活下去的机会。不是去当实验品，不是当小乞丐，而是作为我的学徒。你已经展现了生的意志。此时此刻，就在这儿，我向你提供活的道路。现在该你来选了。”

许多嘈杂声音突然传来。暴怒的声音。还有绝望的恸哭声，恳求声和射击声。他们正在层层靠近。逼近。男孩儿被恐惧笼罩。

“快没时间了。选吧——跟着我，活，或者死在他们手上。”

_跟着他逃！抓着他！保护自己！_

男孩儿的眼泪从眼中流下，手臂环住了漂亮男人的脖子。

“我想活下去！”他抽泣着加重了自己手上的力气。

“太棒了！抓紧，我们要跳下去。脑袋靠到我身上。不要东张西望的。我们这就走。”他将男孩儿抱到怀中，从窗户上跳了出去。他们倒在了一堆树叶当中。雅阁立刻抱着男孩儿跑了起来。

“欢迎来到兄弟会，杰克！”


	2. Nightmare/梦魇

“还要死多少个刺客你才能看清真相？”

“只剩一个，杰克。”

他被追逐着。高个宽肩，遮盖住的脸。是 _他_ 。雅阁必须避开那些无辜路人的视线。今晚有一个刺客本该死去。因此，不需要引起别人的注意。

刺客应该无声无息地死去。在阴影之中，寂静之中，孤零零地死去。

“我知道你在哪儿，杰克。恐惧大师居然会害怕露面吗？”

“我是你的阴影，雅阁。”

_跟着雅阁。抓住他。叛徒。抓住他。背信者。懦夫。_

雅阁逃开了，但他并没有意识到杰克的特长正是传播恐惧和惊骇。当他跑到花园里时，一群市民正在警察的监管下举办庆祝聚会，等他意识到自己的错误时已经太晚了。

“我会一个个把他们剖开，要是这样能最快找到你的话。”

杰克杀了一个警察，手段极其残忍，众人纷纷离他远远的，疯狂逃开。雅阁正身处人群当中。两人仅能对视一眼，随即杰克在一团浓烟中追丢了雅阁。

“来啊，你个怪物，让我们了结吧！”

_抓住他！懦夫。叛徒。_

“随你怎么逃，雅阁。我会抓到你的。”烟雾弹在他的追捕之路上刷刷投下。越来越多的人出现在路上。但他们都望向别处去。杰克的目标很清晰，很简单。夺取更多的生命这一点并不在他的清单之中。暂时不在。

“我只需要跟着你的气息走……垂死的动物气息。”

雅阁从警察巡逻旁跑过。杰克则利用形势追着。一如他被教导的那般，被他的导师教导的那般。

“看紧了各位！刚刚有个人说身后跟着一个杀手！”

警察笑了。来到面前的又是一个早早就喝醉的醉鬼或者流浪汉。谁会把自己宝贵的时间浪费在他身上呢？杰克再次处于主导地位。他残杀了他们，一个接一个。他活生生剖开他们。他带上了一个警察残缺不全的尸体作为战利品，缓缓追随者雅阁的气息而去，到达了公墓。他无路可逃了。

“住手！”雅阁绝望叫道。他从墓碑后走出，站到了杰克面前。“你想要我的命？杰克。那就来杀我啊！”他朝曾经的学生命令道。绝望地。不带一丝希望，但他必须为自己的造物付出代价。

杰克扔下尸体，朝雅阁奔去，后者堪堪挡下他的重拳。两人都熟悉对方的路数。怎能不熟悉呢？忠顺的学生曾经一下又一下跟随着导师的步子，直到自己彻底学会为止。

“我们本不应该走到这一步……”

“这是我的信条。”

_杀了雅阁！追捕到底！猎食！_

雅阁感觉到杰克占了上风。他步法更好，攻击更强劲。于是雅阁丢下了另一枚烟雾弹，将杰克撞倒在地，争取了足够的时间。他又逃跑了，但由于伤势，不得已偷了一辆马车，从伦敦的街道上彻底消失。但在此之前，他必须处理掉任何能将开膛手杰克跟兄弟会联系起来的文件材料。

“仓皇逃回你的巢穴中吧，鼠辈。你的气味是独一无二的。无论如何我都会找到你。”

于是乎他找到了他。雅阁非常惊讶，因为杰克很快便找到了他。

“雅阁，打算到哪儿去啊？”雅阁拿着将要摧毁的所有文件的手一松。

“杰克！”他猛地回过头来惊叫一声。“你生病了。”说完这句之后，雅阁终于得以恢复呼吸。杰克紧抓住自己的匕首。对方这番话深深动摇了他的心。

“是吗？那是谁的错呢……”他叹息着挥动起自己的刀刃来。雅阁避开他，匆忙丢下文件。他也出手试图击中杰克，但杰克显然更为强壮。开膛手以他最大的力量和凶猛朝他击去。他是为了见血而来的，雅阁的血。

雅阁后退，试图挡住攻击，然而他被推到了角落，被撞倒在地。

真正的刺客，即使不能杀死自己的导师，也能打败他。师徒共有的战斗风格和秘技，注定了其中只能有强者胜出，弱者败退。

如果导师是强者，那么学徒的生命将失去任何意义，因为导师选了一个弱者来培养。弱者注定死去。如果学徒是强者，那么导师就创造出了一件有权夺走自己生命的武器。

雅阁并没有创造出一件普通的武器。他创造出了最完美的武器，以至于后者成为了每个人的恐惧，甚至成了雅阁自己最大的恐惧。

杰克将雅阁打倒在地，对方喘不过气来，两人的战斗停止了。

“你看不到这有多讽刺吗？兄弟…….？”

“杰克……”他将手举过头顶，松开了隐藏着的刀刃，空着手。他解除了自己的武器，并不想和杰克战斗。他刚才仅在防卫自己。他怎么会伤害对方呢？伤害他自己的徒弟？伤害他的……不过是……无论对方是什么人呢，现在对方就站在雅阁对面，即将要杀死自己。“ _求你了_ ，让我帮你。你必须住手。这不是你……”

“帮？我？你怎么帮我？不管是你还是兄弟会，什么东西都没法给我了！”他苦笑着朝对方喊道。“但你知道一些事情……首先……你知道是谁杀了我母亲，可为什么你当时什么都没有做呢。为什么？”

他跪在雅阁面前，用他那把吓人的刀刃威胁着对方。血液在刀刃上闪着光。

“你还知道……‘开膛手’是什么人……但你却没法跟任何一个活人说……因为这样会毁了你自己，以及所有刺客。”

“你心知肚明，这一切都不是我的错……”他辩解道，一边注意着刀刃的移动。刀尖在他的脸旁危险地挥动着。

“你本该阻止那些 _该死的_ 圣殿骑士……他们当着我的面杀死了我的母亲！当着一个无辜孩子的面！告诉我，你当时在做什么？说啊，你当时在做什么？！ **你当时做了什么！告诉我！** ”他的声音中充满了夹杂着悔恨的苦涩。他的姿态仍然坚定。他曾被教导要永远以完成任务为先。

雅阁安静下来。他将视线从跪着的男人上移开，搜寻着能迅速逃开的可能。

“这些年来……你……你一直都在骗我…… _你_ …….为什么，雅阁导师？”

雅阁导师？他好久来都没有听过这个称呼了。他只习惯对方这样叫他……出自自己唯一徒弟的口。他一直这样称呼自己。从他们相遇的第一天开始……

“你为什么从我身边逃走？从 _我_ 身边！我是你的惟一的徒弟，追随者，朋友，你的——”他打住了。并没有说出那个出现在他脑中的词。他将刀子从雅阁脸上拿开。

机会来了。

雅阁随手抓住什么砸向杰克的脑袋。快速起身试图去拿抢。他知道杰克的弱点是火器，而他能利用火器来伤到对方。

“不，不，不， **不** ！”

杰克摸索到什么，立刻甩向雅阁，砸中了他的膝关节处，后者没能拿到枪，摔倒在地。杰克不再等了，毕竟已经打败对方。他跳到他身上，用自己身体的力量压制住他。他压住对方的脖子让对方再也无法动弹。

“他-他们……”杰克掐着他的喉咙，他喘息着，“他们会抓到你的，杰克。我的死不会结束一切。 _求你了_ 杰克。我们可以治好你……”在他的生命、骄傲和希望逐渐褪色的最后一刻，雅阁仍挤出如此一声恳求。

“治好我？！我才是一切的解药！”

他挥舞着刀子，用尽力气刺向雅阁。雅阁痛苦的叫声响彻对面伦敦大街，随后在浓雾中渐渐褪色消失，一如开膛手杰克那般。

————————————————————

“我们是一样的，你和我……”

“哦杰克。没错，你曾经是个刺客，但我们不一样，你是个叛徒，因此你的记忆必须被抹除。现在你的好日子到头了。雅阁犯了个错误，他不该让你成为他的学生。”

“这不是个错误，女士。这是我们的命运。一个你试图毁灭的命运。但你失败了。不管是先前还是现在。你都不能分开我们。”

“安息吧杰克。你和你那扭曲的党羽。”

“让我们的命运再次被扭结在一起吧，弗莱女士。让我成为你最可怕的梦魇的导游，”

————————————————————

“弗莱女士？你还好吗？”艾伯丁轻轻碰了碰女人的肩膀，后者正紧紧抓着一个死人。

“不要让别人知道。”她叹下一口气来，颤抖的手碰了碰男人毫无知觉的脸。“不要让别人知道开膛手杰克曾经是个刺客。一定要不惜代价保守住这个秘密，不要让别人知道他长什么样子。不要看他或者他的脸。他的脸会纠缠你直到死亡。把尸体烧掉，让那个叫做开膛手杰克的怪物死去吧。不要留下任何信息和记录。”

“我懂了。我会好好处——”

“不！我会处理掉尸体。雅阁需要医疗看护。他失去了好多血。也明显骨折了，我看出来他用了麻醉剂或者其他使人麻痹的药物，艾伯丁，拜托了……你走吧！”

“这就走，女士。”艾伯丁尽快从牢房中出去了。他离开了牢房中的伊薇，垂死的雅阁，和开膛手杰克的尸体。

“啊……伊薇…….哎呀哈……”

“都结束了，雅阁。姐在这儿呢。我们的噩梦终于结束了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：噢，是吗？


	3. Night raven/夜鸦

雅阁躺在满是消毒水气味的床上。雅致的小房间带着一扇大窗户。伊薇坐在病床旁边的凳子上，捂着弟弟的手。她想把自己的热度和力量都传给他。

她的眼皮已经沉重开始打架，却仍注意着雅阁呼吸中的每一个变化，每一个她不愿发生的异常。她的脸上满是疲惫，肌肉也因为长期不变的警戒姿态而酸痛着，她的眼睛快要合上了。但她必须抵抗睡意。至少等她得到关于雅阁的伤势足够的消息。她听到了代表医生到来的脚步声。

雅阁先前悲惨的样子对她来说仍历历在目。她无法忘记这一切。她仍能看到弟弟受伤破损的肢体，切口的血点，脸上的淤痕，还有脖子上的淤痕……浮肿得厉害的眼睛，天知道是怎么搞成这样的。就因为这个，她不愿意合上双眼。可怕的回忆会重新回来，在梦里纠缠着她，生动非常，感觉也一样疼痛，让她分不清是现实还是梦境……而且 _他_ 会在她梦里出现。

伊薇好几天没合眼睡觉了，也许是好几周。她没了时间的概念。她现在需要弄清楚弟弟的伤势。她不能表现出绝望来，但在心底，她早已经像个小孩般哭得死去活来了。但她必须坚强，为了她和弟弟。

天气本来寒冷，慢慢又有狂风来袭，为本就沮丧低落的心情添上一抹阴霾，她的毅力也逐渐瓦解。连这种天气都有属于它的好日子*。

伊薇耗光她最后一丝力量，仔细听着门外响起的每一个脚步声。当她的耐心终于消失时，她将注意力转到了一动不动的弟弟身上。

_“雅阁，他到底对你做了什么？_

_为什么是你？你不是他的一切吗？_

_这几年你们的关系为什么变得像这样，让他发了这样的疯，让他把所有气都撒在伦敦和你身上？”_

她有好多迫切想要知道答案的问题，但她在欺骗自己，因为她本来就知道答案。雅阁会怎么跟她说呢？他肯定会一遍又一遍地找借口，顾左右而言其他，或者一言不发盯着地板，被他自己的不负责任、失望、以及失去这么一位追随者乃至是一个儿子般存在的人的悲痛和伤心所淹没……

伦敦会重新平静下来，但对于雅阁来说是人走楼也空，物是人也非。当他跟伊薇一样想起这些问题时，也许会觉得前路一样时刻充满苦痛。为什么会发生这种事情呢，到底发生了什么？为什么他当时无法阻止？或者，他是不是根本就不想干涉这一切呢？

伊薇的思绪被敲门声打算。一阵短暂的停顿后，一个穿着白大褂的小个子男人走了进来，手里拿着文件夹。是休莱塞医生。

“弗莱小姐，我拿到了测试的结果。”

伊薇屏住了呼吸。她意识到了小个子男人声音里的忧虑。

“请不要卖关子了……”短促地呼吸一下，她捏紧了雅阁的手，觉得他也会紧捏回来。

“这就说……除了处理淤痕，清理包扎了几处切口，我们还固定了三处破裂的下肋骨，一处扭伤的踝关节，一处脱位的肩部……”莱塞医生从容念出一大串来。如果这些伤口分别落在不同的人身上，那本该是见惯不惯的事情。

“我们还测试了弗莱先生已知药物的服用情况，但结果是阴性的。另一方面，这些神秘的淤痕还有左眼的肿胀对我们来说仍是一个谜团。它们并不是殴打或者切割造成的。在试着在下边穿刺后，浓汁已经随着血液流出了。因此，这种药品并不在我们的目录当中。我们曾经希望表面的水泡会自己消失，但很不幸并没有发生。您能认出这些症状吗？您不熟悉这些？”

伊薇看向雅阁，俯身靠近他肿胀的眼睛。青肿的眼上满是血液和浓汁……

“可能是一种并不生长在伦敦的稀有药草。也许在边界会有……”她大声自言自语道。

_所以并不是叮咬的伤痕。他的眼睛可能还有救_ _……_ _也许。_

她在心里叹了一口气，检查着雅阁谜团一般的伤口。她巧妙地撑开他的眼皮。眼球仍然在位，尽管有些发红，但完整无损。也许还能用呢。

“低温或敷药草只能给临时发烧降温。您看到的，我们只在您检查过后给他用了水和药品……”

从第一天开始，伊薇就成了不眠不休兼且日夜看护的守卫。雅阁每一次药物治疗她都会在场，在医生旁边，而他们都在寻找着各种方法，但一切仍旧前途未卜。

“我会联系亨利。他喜欢收集药草。也许他会有些主意。”

她揉了揉雅阁的头发，强迫自己微微笑了出来。她很困倦。筋疲力尽。她的身体要求她去休息，去进食，去户外晒晒太阳。

“不幸的是这并不是全部……”莱塞医生检查了一遍关着的门，走近了伊薇。恐慌袭来，她重重吞咽了一下，强迫自己转身看向小个子医生。“我无意让您痛苦，弗莱女士。但在那次您也在场的彻底检查当中，我们发现……”莱塞医生清了清嗓子，翻了翻自己的记录清单。“经过开膛手杰克这样不幸的事件后，我们对他实施了检查。到目前为止，这样的检查仅限于女性，但……这样的情况下，一位外国同事向我们推荐这个方法。”

“说吧。请说吧，莱塞医生。”她已经离彻底倒下不远了。还能有什么更坏的事情发生？

“我们发现了弗莱先生直肠口周围和外边很深的伤口。有暴力侵入的痕迹。我们在女性身上发现过类似的伤痕，但这样的创伤……从各个方面来说都要更为残忍。”

一片寂静。唯一的声音是逐渐加大的雨滴声，生机勃勃地撞击在窗户上。伊薇犹豫了很长时间，几乎说不出话来。她只能发出断断续续的语言。

“你-你是说……”

“弗莱先生被 _强奸_ 了。而且不止一次。他的伤口表明了一切。”

莱塞医生感受到伊薇产生的耻辱，伊薇失去了理智，泪水布满了她的脸。他拿起准备给雅阁的水和药，递给了伊薇。“喝吧，小姐。”伊薇接过水来，一口气喝光了水。剩下的力气一点点从她身上流失。她倒在雅阁身边，开始大声哭泣起来。没有什么能让她停止。“我一小时后回来。现在留您独处吧。”莱塞医生离开了病房，在门外深深叹了一口气。他也筋疲力尽了。

莱塞医生按照他说的那样又回来了，还带着巡佐艾伯兰。一个小时之后他劝伊薇去休息一会儿，这样她能在医院外理清思绪，恢复理智。

“我会在房间布下一个巡逻队的。除了你，我和莱塞医生，没人能进得来。弗莱小姐，我向您保证。相信我。请好好想想吧。您需要休息。”

她没有抗议。她去租了一间离医院只有两条街的房间，哭了好几个小时，最后才睡着。

————————————————————————————————————

暴雨的竞争在午夜之后停歇。空气和街道焕然一新，伦敦已经平静下来，充满清新。雅阁病房门口的巡逻打着瞌睡，维持清醒的唯一方式只有掷骰子。他们并不知道谁在病房里躺着，也不知道为什么不能随便放人进来。他们打趣着也许那是开膛手杰克本人在里头躺着呢，或者他的一个侥幸存活的受害者。

隐藏在紧闭的房门后的人，会害他们失去工作，甚至可能还有他们的生命。

雅阁房间的窗户离地20米，离屋顶5米。不论如何，这并没有阻止某个头戴兜帽的黑衣人从窗口进入。来人知道门的另一边有巡逻，所以利用了毫无防备的院子和屋顶。

_简直不费吹灰之力。_

那人轻轻打开窗户，微风吹进病房中，他又立刻把窗户关上了。守卫走到门边，探听了一下门后是否有动静。

_玩灌铅骰子不？_

有了骰子，两个守卫对门后的动静也没了兴趣。他们有要紧事做呢。而陌生人朝病床走近，坐在了床边。他检查了雅阁脖子、手腕上的脉搏，比较了一下自己和雅阁身上的体温。

他并没有放开雅阁虚弱的手。他仍用双手将它握着。

_他们好像十分绝望呢。他们根本不知道，这个恶心粗鲁的杀手到底对你做了什么。你的姐姐差点就要崩溃了。而我一直以为她是个坚毅的女人_ _……_ _也许只是因为她恨我入骨。而且这份恨意已然积日累久。_

门外响起隆隆声。其中一个巡逻因为赢了而大笑出声，另一个正嘲笑他呢。不过陌生人看也没朝那边看一眼。他知道那不会给自己带来什么危险。

 _他们就让这两个货色来看守着你？我真惊讶你还能活着呢。但不得不说_ _……_ _如果我的光熄灭了，我会很伤心的。_

他将对方虚弱的手放到他蒙面的脸庞上。爱抚磨蹭着。如同爱抚着孩子小手的母亲一样。他轻轻地亲吻着对方每一根手指的指尖，深深地吻在对方的掌心。他带着款款柔情和思虑享受着这一切。但这对于他来说什么也不是。

_你知道吗，我想了很多很多。关于你，关于我们之间发生的事情，关于我们_ _……_ _但你的姐姐仅仅只是出现，就已经在敲我的骨吸我的髓了。_

他躺在无助而陷入深眠的雅阁身边。一只手环抱住雅阁下陷的胸膛，手指缠绕着雅阁的头发。好像一对沉睡的情人一般，但其中一个却对另一个毫无知觉。雅阁被他们施加的药物和镇静剂弄得太过于迟钝了。

_有时候我都想找机会处理掉她了。在她的睡梦中，当她依偎在那个肮脏的印度人怀里的时候，她可真为身为英国最后一个刺客而感到他妈的骄傲啊。尘归尘土归土_ _……_ _但你爱你的姐姐，不是吗？然而，她在别人眼里更受尊敬，因为她追随的是你们父亲的信条_ _……_ _但你不一样。一点儿都不一样，尽管你们是_ _……_ _双胞胎。她跟你可真是亲密无间呢_ _……_ _随后我出现在了你的生命里_ _……_

他的嘴唇贴在雅阁耳边，向他低喃着这些话语，好像在读着一本他的人生之书一样。

_那时起我就成了她的眼中钉肉中刺。不是圣殿骑士，不是暴徒帮_ _……_ _而是我。一个被你从疯人院救出来好好照顾、并成为你的学生的小男孩儿。她可真是恨得我深入骨髓啊_ _……_ _可你的目光却始终在我身上。_

他在他耳边叹息着，舌头亲昵地裹上了雅阁的耳垂。他的手指摩挲着对方柔和而毫无生气的头发。他被它们迷住了。

_啊，我一直想跟你睡在一起。只有你和我。没有你那了不起的姐姐的注视。只要一想到她那恶心的脸我就反胃。你跟她不一样，我真高兴。性格和外表没有一丝相似。真是自相矛盾，不是吗？我深爱着你，却因此怨恨着她_ _……_ _我想现在、就在这儿跟你做爱_ _……_

他的手从对方的头发移到了脖颈，拇指背面玩弄着雅阁的喉结。没有反应，没有活动，然而那还是很迷人……

_我真想在触碰你的时候，能点燃你身上的热度，就像你对我做的一样。现在_ _……_ _我真的好想要你。真是见鬼，你为什么能对我这样做，导师？_

他跨坐在雅阁毫无动作的身体上，但没有躺在他身上。膝盖和一只手支撑着他。另一只手解开了裤子，抓住了他的硬挺。他已经濒临终点，但他在折磨着自己，他忍受着这股简直要让他窒息的暖意。尽管他已经尽可能压低声音，放缓自己的喘息声，但他不能完全保持安静。在这样的情景下，在他等了这么些天之后……他撒谎了。他等了好多年。

_雅阁_ _……_ _我的雅阁导师。你对我做了什么？_

呼吸喷到对方脸上，他温柔地亲吻着雅阁干裂的嘴唇和脸庞。他的手轻笼在雅阁发间，使他头部倾斜，像是雅阁也回吻着他一样。他根本无暇察觉周围发生的事情，他陷入了巨大的精神错乱当中。

_雅阁导师_ _……_ _求求你，我可以去吗？求你了_ _……_ _拜托。我是个好孩子。我要到了_ _……_ _求求你_ _……_

他像个孩子一般低喃着，乞求着，哀鸣着。他紧紧握住自己的勃起，再也无法等待半分。剧烈的高潮使他向雅阁寻求着慰藉，他深深亲吻着对方，将舌头滑进对方口中。

_唔嗯_ _……_ _嗯_ _……._ _啊啊啊！_

他射在掌心里，他在雅阁嘴边叹息着。他狠狠地吻在雅阁的嘴唇上，陷入对方口中，给了他无数个毫无回报的深吻。当他满足了自己的欲望时，他坐了起来，盯着天花板，沉浸在突如其来的狂喜之中。能如此接近他的身体，感觉真是美妙非凡。这副属于他导师的身体。他得以感受它，触碰它。

_我想_ _……_ _您是时候醒来了，导师。_

他清醒过来，静静从床上起身，从胸口的口袋中拿出了一个小瓶，将里边的液体倒在了水杯当中。

_你大概不是个独饮的人吧？加把劲，张开嘴。_

他将混有不知名液体的水灌到自己口中，没有吞下。撑起雅阁的脑袋，轻轻晃了晃，他嘴对嘴，迫使对方从自己口中吞咽着药水。雅阁半昏半醒，吞下了被强灌的大多数药水。小部分水溢了出来，顺着他的下巴流下。但主要的成分已经进入他的身体。雅阁咳嗽了一下，陌生人擦干他的嘴和胸膛。随后又检查了一遍体温，对方无力的身躯因冷水而战栗着，毯子严实盖到了他脖子上。

_我会看好你的，导师。等到时机来临，我们会再次相见。到时候就在也没有人阻挡在我们中间，破坏我们的关系了。我会好好处理的。现在，安心休息吧。不用几天药水就会生效的。晚安。_

他在对方额头上轻吻一下，翻窗离开了。陌生人再次消失在伦敦夜晚的浓雾中。


	4. White crow/白鸦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *白鸦，指极为罕见的事物。  
> *强奸警告！对此不适的人群请勿观看。如果你还是要看，那就不怪人家心狠手辣了。  
> 这一章镜头转回第二章——噩梦，以及雅阁被打败之后发生的事情。

“他-他们……”他在杰克掐住他的喉咙时喘着气。“他们会抓住你的，杰克。我的死并不会结束一切。求你了，杰克。我们能治好你……”在生命、骄傲和希望逐渐褪色的最后一刻，雅阁仍挤出如此一声恳求。

“治好我？！我才是一切的解药！”

杰克挥舞着刀子，带着汹汹来势的可怕武器贴到了雅阁脸边，让他本能地肉跳心惊。雅阁突然失去了时间的概念，连同自己的生命机理。他是不是死了？或者这一切只是一场梦？

他的目光胶着在那把深扎入地且离他咫尺的血刃上，刀刃似乎能像热刀切黄油一般轻易穿透他的头骨。血气又重又腥实在恶心。本来对血无感的他却感觉到自己胃部正在翻腾扭曲。

“你……你到底对我做了什么？”杰克喘着粗气，松开了扎到木质地板上的刀，也松开了他的桎梏，手指抚摸起雅阁的脸。然而雅阁并没有接受对方的触碰，而是摇头避开他。杰克并不为此感到惊讶。他掐住雅阁的下巴，手指用力。“瞧瞧这副样子。可怜兮兮。真惹人怜惜呢。”

这番话在他舌间苦涩地化开，不过却刺痛了雅阁的耳。雅阁越想扭头看向别处，杰克就越用力掐住他的脸。像个刚刚挨了一顿痛打的小孩儿一样。

“可我却无法转移目光。无论我有多努力……去寻找自己感兴趣的目标。却根本做不到。你……你总能让我失去理智……”

雅阁试图闪避对方的视线，但他脑袋旁边的刀刃并没有给他太大的移动空间。他的脸因对方的桎梏而生疼，但他一点声音都没有发出来。被杰克高大的身躯压制在地，被解除所有武器，他的身心都处于惊慌之中。他没法逃走了。 _再也没有机会。_ 他的伤势让一切变得不再可能。

“多年以前，我想象过我们的重逢。可我看到的却只有你的迷途不返。你还是在不死心地哄骗我相信你的谎言……”

“杰克……”

“你是不是还要撒更多的谎？那就说吧……我们还有好多时间呢……”他的声音温柔得好像整场游戏都没有发生过一样。

“二十年前……伦敦有三股圣殿骑士的势力存在。每一股势力都有自己的地界——朗伯斯区，斯特兰德区还有白教堂区。我不能同时出现在所有地方……我很抱歉。如果我能回到——”

“ _嘘。_ 我知道……”他将手指按在雅阁嘴唇上。“我知道你会不惜一切去救她。不过，我们可以从另一个不同的角度，来看待这件事。”

杰克用另一只手缓缓卷起自己的布制面具，露出了自己半遮的面貌。一道疤痕穿过嘴唇和左侧眉毛，两道深深的疤痕交错在右脸颊上。这些旧疤痕，是他在学徒生涯中由于疏忽行事、胡作非为而得来的，也通通出自他导师之手。这些累累伤痕，是导师亲自奖励给他的美德勋章。

自从两人分开已经过去数年——当时杰克被送回伦敦，跟其他学徒待在一起。而雅阁、伊薇则和剩下的刺客待在了印度——现在杰克已经长大、变得成熟了。照字面上说，他已是个成年男性。就成熟程度而言，他也总领先于所有其他人。然而矛盾的是，他才是所有学徒里最为年幼的那个。如今他在下巴和两腮都留了胡子，一如雅阁年轻时那样装扮。

雅阁不想承认这一点，但他的视线一直流连在杰克身上。这还是那个穿着带血衬衫、连站都站不稳的孩子吗？这还是那个晚上要点着烛火否则就睡不着的孩子吗？这孩子可是一路做着噩梦、直至长大成人的呀。

孩子长得可真俊。雅阁终于打量起他的脸，如此想道。他没有注意到杰克的桎梏已然消失。而杰克此时也注意到了对方直勾勾的视线。

“多少年来，我一直梦想着终有一天这双眼睛能只属于我。我付出了多大的努力，才能让这双眼睛看着我。我的好多梦，都在这一刻实现了……”杰克笑着看向窗外雾蒙蒙的街道。“一个孩子和他小小的梦想……真可笑，不是吗？”

雅阁十分困惑。这是谁？他曾经的学生？这个英俊的男人？或者该说这个杀手？一切明了，而雅阁无法否认随着恐惧爬升的还有他的好奇。

_他身上散发的魅力。那股支配一切的力量。这阵恐惧_ _……_ _我的确感受到了_ _……_ _排山倒海般的恐惧。_

“我当时在哪儿呢……是了。正站在死亡的母亲对面呢……”

雅阁并没有预料到接下来要发生什么事。一切都发展得太快，使得时间……失去了存在。

杰克俯身，望向雅阁充满渴望的脸庞。他感觉到对方滚烫的鼻息喷在了自己脸上。他的心脏开始剧烈跳动。血液在他的体内疯狂攒动。这种感觉……好陌生。他感到惊慌，而与此同时，一股令人愉悦的感觉萦绕住他。

“要是没有母亲的死亡……”杰克在对方脸上吸着气。他离他好近好近，他从对方身上嗅到了从未闻过到的麝香气味。充满了危险气息，令人陶醉。“那我们两个就不会认识彼此。我就不会成为你的学生。你也就不会成为我的导师。那我们的经历……也根本就……不曾存在……”

他们的嘴唇印在了一起，破裂的嘴唇带着轻微的血腥气。这个吻十分温柔，他的每一个动作都……十分地温柔且谨慎。好像这一切都是第一次发生一样。两人都知道这并不是彼此的初吻。然而这仍然令人十分兴奋。雅阁一惊。欲火越演越烈。每一份亲吻和触碰都开始升温而趋激烈。两人舌头在雅阁口中相撞，这太过分了。雅阁摇头想要和杰克分开。

“不-不。”他叹道，“这是…..错的。我们不该……”

“怎么就错了！？”

杰克大喊大叫起来，晃着雅阁追问道。他有些难堪困窘，随即越想越气愤。他像只要准备攻击的狗一样露出了牙齿。

“这……我们……我们不可以这样做……”雅阁试图对他们各自的身份保持理性的看法。毕竟杰克还是他的学生。这样的行为是不能接受的。

“为什么不可以？！难道你忘了吗？是你让我真正长大的！是你让我成为真正的男人的！我们之前也睡在一起了！而且在这里再也没有限制了！为什么你突然这么冥顽不灵食古不化？！”

杰克在乞求过他之后又生起气来。

“这是很久之……很多年之前的事情了。我只知道那是一个想成为男人的半大小子，他想用那个来当他的成人礼罢了。而我了解那个孩子。你不是他。至少不再是了。”

“你-你什么意思？”

“你只是个名字跟他一样的杀手。我不认识你。也不知道你是谁……”

一片寂静。

雅阁的话深深刺伤了杰克的心，以至于差点让他停止呼吸。他茫然地盯着雅阁。对方的话太伤人了。钝刀杀人一样。寥寥几句就让他疼得死去活来。

“啊-啊……”杰克沮丧地叹息道，“既然这样……那……”他有些疯狂地笑了笑，沉重地叹了一口气。“那我们今晚就到此为止？”

“杰克，我——”杰克一记重拳袭来，使得雅阁好一会儿才恢复意识。他感觉到自己正被触碰着——全身上下。随即他听到了皮带落地的声音。

“我在想，是用手铐还是用疼痛才能让你安静下来。”

没等雅阁回应，他的双手就被一块布绑在了一起，以这块布的长度来看还能同时塞住他的嘴。布料断在他手腕间，随后果然被塞到他嘴里。他再也说不出话来，也无法动弹。

“大概得双管齐下吧。因为你说的话……真的太伤我的心了。你根本不知道那种感觉有多疼……不过，你很快就会感受到我的痛苦了……”

这番话激起了雅阁心底最深处的恐惧。远远超过了一死了之的恐惧。这股恐惧让他的惊慌澎湃而起，四面八方朝他裹挟而来。

“-爷可-”他透过布条低喃着，试图用尽最后一丝力气撕破布料。杰克又给了他一记，正中脑门。他倒在木质地板上，视线变得模糊起来。

杰克将他无力的身躯卷到自己怀中。绑住雅阁双手的布条被匕首扣在地上，杰克翻出的另一把匕首，贴到了雅阁脸边。雅阁的视线终于聚集起来。血刃的反光使他惊慌不已。杰克扯住雅阁的头发，将他结结实实地压在了木地板上。

“痛苦将我们绑在了一起。我们就像缔结婚姻的情侣。作为夫妻，同甘共苦，共度良宵。而我们的良宵……永远……永远不会结束。”

雅阁被迫俯下身去，抬起了他的臀部。有什么抵住了他的屁股。某种坚硬的东西。随后杰克的手缓缓从雅阁的后背滑到了他的臀上。

一阵寒战顿时穿过雅阁后背。他最大的恐惧即将来临。而他却无路可逃。

“像个用身体乞求关注的娼妓一样。您可从来没教过我这个……不过当导师的总会留一手，是不是啊，导师？”

杰克的坚挺隔着裤子摩擦着他。这种感觉让他很是不舒服。一想到要如何面对他的……勃起……雅阁就一阵反胃。他不想以此收场。哪怕是死掉都胜过这番羞辱。

头发被猛地一扯，雅阁内心的悲恸也被打断，他的裤子被扯了下来，没有碎成布条也真算是奇迹。寒冷的空气侵袭雅阁半裸的身躯，让他大腿和后背都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

冰冷的大手抚上他赤裸的皮肤。对方所过之处都随之降温。雅阁只能盯着那把扎在他面前的匕首，希望这个噩梦早早结束。他试着让自己冷静下来、从越扎越深的焦虑和无助中脱离出来。

他感觉到了。他感觉到了什么正危险地朝他的穴口逼近。他尽量不去想那是杰克的勃起。他拼命不去想自己将会是对方下一个受尽屈辱的受害者。他挣扎着，而这加深了他的痛苦。

杰克残忍地插了进去。剧痛如同山崩地裂一般贯穿雅阁全身，有增无减。雅阁的惨叫并没有扫了杰克的兴致，反倒让他愈加得寸进尺。他再次深入，直至全根没入。滚烫的热度和剧痛让他感觉内脏都要融化了。他的洞太紧了。雅阁惨叫着，眼泪从他的眼角滑下，肉洞因痛苦而紧缩。而杰克，则享受着这幅美景。

“哈-哈啊-好……烫-而且-您里面好紧啊-啊啊。 _见鬼。_ 这样我可不知道能撑多久……”

他抓住雅阁的髂，开始一下接一下地贯穿对方。每一次抽插都比前一次给雅阁带来更多的痛苦，他感觉身体没有不疼痛的地方。轻快与缓慢的节奏交替，而缓慢反而会带来更大的痛苦。杰克总在他体内停留，看他在蚀骨的疼痛中扭动挣扎、直至脱力。他再也感觉不到什么了。时间或空间。除了痛苦。什么也无所谓了。没有人会来救他。他在心里求饶，但求速死。什么也比不过这种伴随着剧痛的羞辱。

最后……杰克停下了。他深深埋进雅阁体内，停在了他体内。

…

“你还能再没眼力见一点吗？”杰克怒道，“如果不是急事的话…….”

“是要紧的事，杰克导师。”陌生的带口音男声。

_他在哪儿？他是怎么来到这儿的？_

思绪被疼痛和恐惧扰乱。空气中带着血和草药软膏或汁液的混合气息。还有衣物的烧焦味。

“还有一事劳您费心，是这样的……我们的密探送来消息了。 _白鸦_ 已经身处边界。”

_白鸦？那是谁_ _……_

雅阁维持着呼吸的平稳，让自己不要轻举妄动。

“ _她_ 来了？”杰克手下一紧，指甲扎进雅阁的皮肤。然而这点疼痛对他来说简直不值一提。

“很有可能。我们的密探跟紧了她。您一下令，他们就可以——”

“让她来吧。我会等着她。我发过誓，早晚都会要了她的命。我会亲自料理她的。所有的車，按兵不动。盯紧她。如有必要可以动手，但不许杀她。她的命是我的。”

“明白……我-我还有最后一个问题……”

“你开始让我有点不高兴了，但我还能做什么呢。说吧……”

“这个……是新的吗？我们之后可以像先前那样处理掉尸体。”

“这个？”杰克扯住雅阁的头发，将他猛地一拉。雅阁小声惨叫起来，感觉对方要将自己的头发从头皮上扯下来了。“消遣罢了。我这样的人也有需求啊。但 _她_ 可精致多了……跟之前那些不一样。不然她们也不会落到那个下场啊，不是吗？”

哄堂大笑。

_之前的那些？他是指_ _……_ _那些女人吗？尼克尔斯。查普曼_ _……_

“我明白了。所有的消息已经传达到位。我先告退。您慢慢享受。”

“如果你早点滚蛋的话我会更享受的。”

另一个声音消失了。那人已经离开。唯一留存的便是烧焦衣服的气味，又或许是烧焦皮肤的气味。

杰克开始大笑，笑得似乎能够响彻整条街。他躺到雅阁旁边，嘴巴覆在对方耳朵上。

“你听到了吗？ _她_ 来了。 _她_ 来了！家人就要团聚了。我等不及要玩黄雀在后的游戏了。”

他又开始了，他的侵入变得更重、更深。杰克的极度兴奋和雅阁的痛苦混合在一起，哀鸣和叹息充斥了整个房间。

雅阁已经不再想着得救。对方已经使他支离破碎。杰克击碎了他反抗的意志，得以对他为所欲为。做什么都好，什么都罢。他什么也感觉不到了。所有的努力付诸东流。只有疼痛，还有对方撞击着自己无力身躯的声音是永恒的。

雅阁只是哭泣悲鸣着，乞求着折磨的结束。这一切太过深重。杰克的呻吟声突然愈演愈烈，他紧紧抱住雅阁，用力地顶撞着。温热的东西填满了他。

_结_ _-_ _结束了吗？已经结束了吗？_

“您那次让我射在了里面。我当时根本……您咬得我好紧好紧，我根本把持不住。 _啊，_ 睡吧，雅阁导师。我们的大好良宵还在后头等着呢……”

雅阁脸上又红又烫，挂满泪水和唾液。意识堕入黑暗之中，疼痛充斥着他的身体，他的意志已经破碎不堪。

_..._

_有人吗_ _……_ _求求你，救救我。_


	5. Purification/净化

潮湿而冰冷的空气中充斥着恶臭，带着一股子消毒水气、血腥气和尘土气。这股臭气硬是让陷入昏迷的雅阁醒了过来。他的视力和听力逐渐恢复。臭味和疼痛阵阵袭来，让他逐渐清醒。这股剧痛让他无法忍受。身体火辣辣的疼，下半身更是在渗血，好像有个大创口还撒了把盐一样，难以想象的剧痛仿佛没有尽头。

雅阁试图坐起来，但仅仅动了一下肌肉，他就疼得重新倒回地上。然而地面的触感并不冰冷坚硬，是柔软的、热烘烘的。但不是床垫。他戳了戳垫着的柔软物件。

_烂毛毯_ _……_ _哎哟_ _……_

他深呼吸了一下，随即立刻后悔起来。这股臭气简直要让他窒息，身子也疼得不住发抖。他大声啜泣起来，一滴泪水滑落。

_我在哪儿？我是怎么到这儿来的？是谁把我弄过来的？_

强忍疼痛，雅阁谨慎地慢慢环视四周。冰冷的砖墙，估计年头比伦敦都要大，唯一的光源来自木栅栏上的小孔。门口。那就是出口，但他走得过去吗？

_太远了_ _……_ _根本走不动_ _……_ _全身_ _……_ _都在火辣辣地抽痛。_

“啊……”他重重喘息着，捂住了左肋。可能骨折了。手还能动，酸痛——但起码能动弹。但腿就不是了。他试着弯了弯膝盖，一阵火辣辣的刺痛随即袭来。疼得他又挤出来一滴泪。

“他妈的……”嘴上咒骂着，一边检查着身体各部位看看是哪里发疼。他的胸口淤青得厉害，臀部上满是干结的血液。

_血？_

他压低了脑袋，身子弯得越低，疼痛就越明显。他壮起胆来摸了摸腹股沟，顿时一阵抽筋，好一会儿才缓过劲来。当肌肉不再痉挛时，他往更里边探去，一路到达体内。他咬起嘴唇让自己不痛叫出声，但眼泪却是忍不住的。他摸到了水或者什么液体。

_什_ _-_ _这是什么？_

指间黏稠，沾上了奇怪的液体。闻起来像血液和……精液。记忆的碎片从他眼前闪过。令人痛苦的回忆……

_“痛苦将我们绑定在了一起。”_

_“就像个用身体招揽关注的娼妇。”_

_“哈_ _-_ _哈啊_ _-_ _好……烫_ _-_ _而且_ _-_ _您里面好紧啊_ _-_ _啊啊啊。”_

_“我们的大好良宵还在后头等着呢_ _……_ _”_

他在潮涌而来的剧痛中颤抖着。当回想起那一夜、那种痛苦、那般羞辱时，他惨叫出声。

“杰-杰克……”

泪水不受控制从他眼中涌出，根本无法止住。他静静地抽咽着，脸埋到了掌心里。混合着苦涩和耻辱的疼痛。他宁愿这只是一场噩梦，而非要他接受的现实。

_他殴打我，捆绑我，强_ _-_ _强奸，绑架，囚禁_ _……_ _我迟早会恶心得把五脏六腑都吐出来_ _……_

雅阁的胃翻腾着，但他只是长叹一声。他不得不在这儿待上一些时日。在这期间，没吃的，也没喝的。

_这样怎么能活下来？_

啜泣了一会儿，他也没了体力。他睡着了。然而疼痛让他睡得很不安稳。

尖叫声响起。嘈杂的声音突然爆发开来。男人的声音，尖叫声，呻吟声，乞求声，咒骂声。雅阁猛地惊醒，心脏怦怦跳动。到最后，他觉得自己没有那么孤单了。那些声音充满了痛苦，就像他一样，不过更恐怖罢了。一股纯粹的恐惧和绝望莫名生起，过了很长时间这些声音才渐渐消退，而且也太长了，极端痛苦的哀鸣、求死声和求救声一直在墙上回响着，好像永远不会停歇。

雅阁已经濒临疯狂。如果他还有力气的话，他会和他们一起尖叫。他捂住耳朵，试图阻挡那些尖叫哀鸣声。

仿佛过了好几辈子那般，哀鸣声逐渐平息下来，不再回响在砖墙上，痛苦的咆哮声终于停止了。时间在这里仿佛不存在。今天是什么日子呢？现在是什么时候呢？不知道。木栅栏后唯一的光来自一根放在门顶上微微燃烧的蜡烛。至少雅阁是这么想的，他盯着微微摇曳的火光，觉得那也许是火把。

他望着燃烧着的火光，一动不动，像具死尸。不然他还能干什么呢？那是他惟一的活动项目了。这里什么也没有。随意的活动，自由，健康的身躯，灵活机智的脑袋，都没有。

在那一次交锋里，杰克将一切都粉碎得干干净净。包括雅阁整个人的存在。他现在算是什么？不过是一具前刺客的残骸罢了。

脚步声。沉重的脚步声。

原来那不是幻觉吗？他一直深信如此，直到这一刻来临。从他发出惨叫开始已经过去多久了呢？过了多少分钟，多少小时，多少天了呢……

他太想看到一个活人了。

火光动了起来。钥匙在锁里大声转动着。门缓缓开了。一个高大的身影走了进来。蜡烛没有照亮来人的脸，只有对方的身体。男性的体型，宽肩，穿着或灰或白的衬衫，扣子半开，露出胸膛，长裤，皮带上的搭扣闪着光。

男人关上门，迈着沉重而缓慢的步伐朝雅阁走来。雅阁一动不动地等待着。他的视线投在了走近的男人身上。他看着火光在他脸上掠过，但没有照亮他。

“雅阁，你醒着吗？”这个声音像刺一样扎进他耳里。是他。是……杰克。

雅阁一言不发。他重重咽下一口唾沫。一想到杰克那张脸，舌头就一阵苦涩，他试图把这阵苦涩吞下，然而口干舌燥，喉咙和脖子发疼。眼泪一滴接一滴从他脸上滑落，和先前干涸的泪痕斑驳混在一起。

杰克在他旁边跪下身来，在稍远一点的地方放下蜡烛。烛光照亮了雅阁的身体和他自己的脸。

“我带了些吃的，还有喝的。要用一点吗？”他的声音听起来既温柔又体贴。如果还有力气的话，雅阁会讥笑出声的。

“我在哪里——”雅阁默默扫了他的兴，他仍然盯着烛光——终于有了一丁点温暖。终于有了光。

“疯人院。”他脸上带笑，平静答道。杰克手上拿着一个小盒子，盒子里头好像有什么在咯咯作响，他把盒子放在蜡烛旁边。“确切地说是在地下室第二层。圣殿骑士曾经把我带到这里，关了一段时间。想先喝水还是吃东西？我只在市场买了些寻常水果。都是你爱吃的……”他笑了笑。何其心平气和。

_疯人院？多年前我把他带了出去。他又回来了？为什么？_

雅阁必须要追问下去，不然越来越多的疑问会让他脑袋炸开。他得说些什么。他得知道些什么才行。

“现在是什么时候了？”闻言，杰克微微一笑。他拉下裤袋外的链子，把怀表扯了出来。

“快十二点了。怎么？赶着去哪里吗？”杰克一副笑嘻嘻的样子，带着雅阁年轻时特有的一股子幽默和乐天。“我再问一次吧，你想喝点什么，还是先吃东西？如果你乖乖地听话，我就奖励你一个小礼物。”

“水……请给我水。”雅阁叹了一口气，又吸了一口气，这才说道。

_终于有水喝了。_

杰克将水罐凑上雅阁的唇，另一只手按在对方后脑勺上。终于有了水喝，纯净的冷水。他大口大口急切啜饮着，一部分水顺着他的下巴流下。但他不在乎。他需要喝水。所以他一路牛饮，直到自己差点喘不过气来。要不是杰克及时拿开了水罐，他就要呛死了。

“很抱歉我来迟了。伦敦是个大游乐场，满地都是需要再教育的坏小孩。不过现在，这里总算是个充满和平与秩序的地方了……”

雅阁深深呼吸着，冰冷的净水流入他的喉咙。

“咳-哈啊……还要更多…….拜托……”脸上恢复血色，雅阁叫道。他抓着杰克的手腕以求水源。

“如您所愿。”杰克缓缓将水罐凑近对方嘴唇，雅阁一口接一口喝着，直到水罐里不剩一滴水。胃里充满了水，雅阁有些恍不过神来。“嘿，嘿。”杰克扶着他的脑袋，凝视着对方。

_顺从。毫无防备的。脆弱。孤零零。勾起别人欲望。_

雅阁喘着粗气，试图与对方对视。两人在烛光下像星星一样发着光。视线胶着，雅阁喉咙发紧。他感觉到下巴被触碰。手指。杰克的手指将他脸上的水渍抹去。一点一点仔细擦拭干净。

与此同时，他嘴角勾起一个幸福的笑。尖牙从他的薄唇探出，十分吓人。

_美丽。灿烂。脆弱。温柔。迷人。_

他们之间的这种迫切的张力。到底算是什么？

“杰-杰克……”雅阁呼出一口气，试图冷静下来。“我-为什么我会在这里，为什么把我带到这里，你是怎么做到的？”

杰克歪歪头。“好多问题啊。只答一个的话你会不高兴的吧，嗯？”他轻轻一笑。“简单。开膛手肆虐于黑夜的阴影当中，大家可不会门户大开。就算有人看到我们，他们也是醉醺醺的，自然也认为我们是醉酒而归，在白教堂找个安全地方落脚醒酒罢了。至于你为什么会在这里嘛……”

卖着关子，杰克俯身凑近雅阁的脸，紧紧扯住对方的头发。雅阁抽搐了一下，但他一点也没有动。

“因为我就想这么做啊。这座早已腐朽堕落的城市中存在着许多双贪得无厌、喜爱寻根究底的眼睛，我要把你藏好，藏在他们找不到我们的地方。这是个惊人的地方。乡愁，乡愁啊。”

他的舌头扫向雅阁湿漉漉的嘴唇，伸进了他口中。那一晚恐怖的回忆卷土重来，使他惊吓万分。他左右扭头避开，双手徒劳地推着对方的肩膀，下巴一紧，深深咬了杰克一口。

他尝到了血腥味。杰克并没有把他这般闹脾气一样的攻击放在心上。他被迫吞咽着，舌尖留下恶心的血味。他又咬了一下，他感觉到自己的尖牙深深扎进对方嘴唇，他紧紧咬住。杰克终于跟他分开，舔着嘴唇上两道深深的伤口。

“啧，还在挣扎，嗯？真是充满了惊喜，导师。”

“我……不是你的导师。”他唾出一口血沫来。

“啊，又来了。亲爱的，这种尖酸刻薄的话还是留给你的敌人吧。现在是洗白白的时候了。”

“什么？！”雅阁的惊讶脱口而出，眨眼之间他就被困在了杰克怀里。他的身体在反抗着。疼痛和痉挛顿时环绕住他。他别无选择，只能抓住杰克半开的衬衫。“去哪里？”

“盥洗室。怎么？”他歪着嘴微微一笑，按紧了对方。雅阁窝在杰克怀里沉默不语，试着把路线记下来。

他们离开了牢房，杰克抱着怀里的雅阁，带着蜡烛一路向下而去。下得越深，霉菌、泥土和沉渣的气味就越明显。雅阁不得不捂住了鼻子。在这种空气下简直无法呼吸。

他们穿过一间令人作呕的地下室，进到一间亮着的浅灰蓝色房间，反着光的冰冷石墙已经失去当年的光泽，如果有这回事的话。砖墙相接处长满了霉，看得出勤快除过一茬又一茬的痕迹。数个花洒头从花砖墙伸出。

“我们算是幸运的了。要是不乖的话，他们可不能洗澡。如果他们乖的话——这一点我倒十分怀疑，最幸运的那一个就会来到这里……至少四周之后吧。”杰克充满热忱地说道。好像希望他们承受更多的羞辱和惩罚一样。“他们管这叫做 _最后的救赎_ 。”

雅阁浑身不自在。不管是这间奇怪的盥洗室本身，还是身处地下，外加整间疯人院。朗伯斯区的疯人院是人类身处的最可怖之地，里边的人永远不可能再看到疯人院外的世界。罪犯，小贼，杀人犯，只要监狱一满，他们就会到这儿来。雅阁也来过这里，从此命犯灾星。

“你不说话了。你还好吗？不要担心。花洒里流出的是水，不是 _瓦斯_ 。”开了个不好笑的玩笑，杰克走到花洒下。小心而谨慎地，让雅阁双腿落地，但并没有放开他。他很清楚原因。雅阁根本没办法一个人站直了，他的脚踝还肿着，断了都说不定。一下脚不得不叫疼。他疼的不断抽气，重心放到另一条好腿上，他扯住了杰克的衬衫。

“乖乖的，别怕。我抓着你呢。靠在墙上把腿抬起来。我帮你脱衣服。”闻言，雅阁声音一窒，猛地看向对方。

“不要！我……我可以自己脱！不要碰我——”

“保持平衡的同时脱光衣服对你来说太难了吧。不要担心，我会好好照顾你的。”

正是这句话让雅阁不住地起鸡皮疙瘩。他不想让杰克碰他。他再也不想让对方羞辱自己了。

他靠在墙上，两手挡在杰克胸膛前。

“我…….我自己……让我自己来脱。求你了。”他将自己的尊严深埋到坟墓中去，如此恳求道。他看着杰克，后者明显一脸玩味，这句话也没起到什么作用。而且，自己的身躯在对方强而有力的触碰下不住颤抖着。

“现在你没有资格命令我做事，雅阁。”他抓住雅阁的手腕，将他压到墙上，将对方的手腕扳到头顶。“不要担心。你的身体，我见过不知道多少次了。在大多数情况下，你根本不知道我都能看到什么……”他再次吻了他，深入雅阁口中，两人的舌头开始争夺支配的权力。

这股力量和爬升的压力使的雅阁心脏怦怦作跳，雅阁败退下来。不配合，不抵抗。他……任由对方戏弄。在喷涌而来的疼痛和苦涩中，他甚至在亲吻中感受到了杰克给他带来的一丝欢愉。杰克的手没规没矩地摸遍了雅阁全身，急切地检查着对方。

雅阁另一条腿并没有撑多久。他只能双手环住杰克肩膀，希望对方不要继续点火了。

一切正如杰克预料的那样。尽管自己正对着雅阁上下其手，但他没打算放过雅阁那蹭着他的生殖器和臀部。对方疼得呜咽出声，但并没有从杰克的亲吻中逃脱。强烈的欢愉和兴奋一波又一波掠过他，遮掩住了身体的疼痛。他享受着杰克有力的触摸，疯狂饥渴的吻。他并没有意识到自己衣裳大开，身体逐渐裸露。冷空气袭来，但他不在乎。杰克的身躯已经足够温暖他了。

雅阁赤裸着胸膛，外套和衬衫不知落到何处。两人嘴唇终于分开，得以好好呼吸。杰克一下子注意到雅阁脸上飞红。他埋首在雅阁肩膀，藏起自己的羞怯。从对方的锁骨到喉结，用磨人的啃吻一路做着标记。雅阁的皮带松开，裤子落到地上。杰克并没有停止在雅阁喉咙上留着吻痕，他摸索着将对方鞋子脱下，将裤子从对方受伤的脚踝处穿出，使得雅阁只剩下自己的内裤。

雅阁箍着杰克的脖子，热切地叹息着，已然忘记自己青肿的脚踝和疼痛。

杰克啃咬着他，目光重新回到雅阁身上，纵然他不愿承认，但他眼里满是藏不住的渴望和情欲。藏不住的也不仅仅只有眼中的情绪。

“您喜欢这样吗？”他蹭着对方的脸，深深叹息着问道。雅阁说不出话来，红肿的嘴唇没有动。他只是赞同地点了点头，试图抵抗着下半身传来的越来越愉悦的感觉。“上次……我没有让您高潮。请原谅我。不管您要什么，我都会尽力补偿您的。”他吻了吻雅阁，后者迷失在亲吻当中。

杰克的双手在脆弱的织物下抓住了雅阁的勃起。他感觉到有些丢脸。仅仅是这样就已经让他颜面尽失、尊严扫地。

一切都发生得太快。没等雅阁回过神，杰克就动作起来，前一秒从热情的啃吻中脱离，下一刻他跪了下来，嘴唇覆在了对方的勃起上。

“哈啊……”欢愉的情热充斥过身体，雅阁叹息着。

杰克的舌尖绕着顶端打转。他微微一笑，尝到了前液的味道，刻意发出响亮的声音。雅阁的呻吟让他的热情也越燃越旺。

他突然将对方的勃起整根送入口中，吸吮着直到呼吸殆尽。雅阁双手埋在杰克发间，将对方往自己胯部送去。这股促使着他的力量，悉心检验着他的舌头……这一切都太过了，让雅阁觉得自己不值得获得如此过重的欢愉。

“杰-杰克……”

太过了……

这股欢愉……

他不能……

“啊啊！”他痉挛地摁着杰克的脑袋，强迫对方将精液吞下。随后他筋疲力尽，陷入了昏迷。如果不是杰克条件反射接住他，支着一条腿的他早就倒在地上了。他倒在了杰克怀里。

“呵，就像以前一样。怀抱……温暖的拥抱……哈-哈。”

让雅阁倒在自己身上，他同时打开了水的开关。雅阁惊叫出声。冰冷无比的水让他瞬间恢复了意识。

_原来这一切，并不只是一场噩梦。_

水流冰冷，但同时也有效地降下了渐升的体温，缓解了疼痛。伤口已经闭合，沾上的泥土和干涸的血液也流走了。最后他习惯了水温，将洗澡的机会视为天赐的礼物。

“像您一样，我一直很欣赏您的纹身。”杰克走向雅阁，胸膛抵在对方后背，双手环住对方腰部，同他身处冰冷的水流之下。“每当我肮脏的心思一起，我眼里就只有您的纹身了。还是个孩子的时候，我就被它迷住了。在您睡觉的时候，我会看着您呼吸的样子。您在外头行动时，您的一举一动都能让我惊叹不已。我陷入了爱河。我想要那副刻着纹身的身躯。直到今天，我还无法转移我的目光。”

手掌抚过雅阁的胸膛，带着老茧的手指触碰到了他锁骨上的乌鸦纹身。

“从第一天开始，我就渴望着它。我简直……上瘾了。它也终于……成为了我的一部分，成为了我赖以求生的一部分。”

在流水之下，他在对方耳边低语着。恐惧在雅阁心中升腾，可欲火也随之燃起，他脸上越来越红。他不知道这是为什么。

_我到底怎么了？我为什么喜欢这样？为什么我的身体有了_ _……_ _不该有的反应？_

“我会好好把您洗干净的，导师。从外……到内。”

有什么进入了雅阁的肛门内。细长而深入。疼痛再次袭来，体内一阵阵抽疼让雅阁痉挛着。

“杰-杰克！不要！好疼！”他感觉到眼睛一热，眼泪涌出，但随即被水流冲走。

“深呼吸。为我打开自己，我会把你洗干净的。忘记这一切。只需要想着我就可以了。不需要想其他的东西。我会好好照顾你，我会保护你。就像你……在这个地方做过的一样。”

杰克的手指笨拙地深入雅阁体内。深陷其中，又折磨人一般缓慢抽出，一遍又一遍。缓慢一致的速度，带来的是疼痛。手指在他体内抽插，强迫他接受它们。雅阁在疼痛中不停呻吟着。一声接一声。

指间的清水混合着血液。雅阁一阵惊慌，血水在他脚下打着转，随即被下一串水流冲走。

“这是我们的周年纪念日呢，雅阁。这么多年了……我们还在一起。也许神祇的确存在……”

“周-周年纪念日？”他打断道。

“二十年前的今天……神给我送来了一个将我从这间疯人院中拯救出去的先驱。二十年前……我重生了。我发现了生命的意义所在，我发过誓，要将我的生命、我的灵魂和身躯都献给 _您_ 。我成了您的影子，永远不会离开 _您_ ，永远陪在您身边……拒绝您所谓的信条、将自己奉献给我吧。”

雅阁的勃起插到他体内。速度并不快，但疼痛仍让他无法忍受。两人的身躯重新结合，淹没在痛苦当中。然而这股痛苦……随着两人的动作逐渐变成了令人沉醉的兴奋。和之前不同，虽然疼痛，但欢愉的碎片盖住了其他的感觉。在雅阁即将再次高潮的时候，杰克的动作粗暴起来。两人共同达到了高潮。紧紧缠绵，两人的嘴唇笨拙地撞在一起。迸发的情绪和疼痛使得雅阁陷入了深深的昏迷当中。


	6. Lullaby/摇篮曲

_London Bridge is broken down,_

_伦敦桥要倒了_

_Broken down, broken down._

_要倒了，要倒了_

_London Bridge is broken down,_

_伦敦桥要倒了_

_My fair lady._

_我美丽的淑女_

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_用木和粘土在把它盖好_

_Wood and clay, wood and clay,_

_木和粘土，用木和粘土_

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_用木和粘土再把它盖好_

_My fair lady._

_我美丽的淑女_

他有多少年没听过这些歌词了？已经过去多少年了呢？这首歌已经深深刻在他脑中，成了他的一部分。已经过去多少年了呢？他曾经唱着同样的一首歌，让深陷痛苦噩梦的男孩儿得以入睡……

他曾经用这首摇篮曲驱赶男孩儿的噩梦，将男孩儿从坚信未来不会更好的噩梦中唤醒。

不错，雅阁是个差劲的歌者。不过，酒过三品脱之后，他也是能够在国家剧院演出并获得满堂喝彩的。那时候，他的听众可不是伦敦那飘荡在偏僻的小酒馆的废气，而是渴望睡得安稳的那么一个天真无辜的小孩儿。

_Wood and clay will wash away,_

_木和粘土会被冲走_

_Wash away, wash away,_

_冲走，冲走_

_Wood and clay will wash away,_

_木和粘土会被冲走_

_My fair lady._

_我美丽的淑女_

_Build it up with bricks and mortar,_

_用砖和灰泥在把它盖好_

_Bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar,_

_砖和灰泥，砖和灰泥_

_Build it up with bricks and mortar,_

_用砖和灰泥在把它盖好_

_My fair lady._

_我美丽的淑女_

男孩儿总满眼泪水的尖叫醒来。尖叫恸哭，有时甚至会从床上摔下，从房间里冲出去。有时夜里十分寒冷，房间里的炉子也没法烧那么久，男孩儿就会肌肉抽筋，疼得尿了床。一开始非常不好过。每一天晚上，雅阁都得给他点着烛台，让炉子一直烧得旺旺的。有时候他得守在床边，直到男孩儿彻底入睡。

_Bricks and mortar will not stay,_

_砖和灰泥用不久_

_Will not stay, will not stay,_

_用不久，用不久_

_Bricks and mortar will not stay,_

_砖和灰泥用不久_

_My fair lady._

_我美丽的淑女_

_Build it up with iron and steel,_

_用铁和钢把它盖好_

_Iron and steel, iron and steel,_

_铁和钢，铁和钢_

_Build it up with iron and steel,_

_用铁和钢把它盖好_

_My fair lady._

_我美丽的淑女_

唱得十分差劲的摇篮曲安抚了从噩梦中醒来的男孩儿，使他忘却自己的窘迫。也只有在那个时候，那些可怕的回忆才会消失，让他睡个好觉。最糟糕的时候，男孩儿会三更半夜从房里冲出，在伦敦的大街上大喊大叫开始求饶。雅阁忍受着这一切，他总将孩子抱在怀里，直到孩子的哭号渐消、被悲痛折磨得筋疲力尽，直到孩子伴随着自己的摇篮曲，挂着泪睡着。

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_

_铁和钢会弯又曲_

_Bend and bow, bend and bow,_

_弯又曲，弯又曲_

_Iron and steel will bend and bow,_

_铁和钢会弯又曲_

_My fair lady._

_我美丽的淑女_

_Build it up with silver and gold,_

_用银和金把它盖好_

_Silver and gold, silver and gold,_

_银和金，银和金_

_Build it up with silver and gold,_

_用银和金把它盖好_

_My fair lady._

_我美丽的淑女_

年岁渐长，噩梦也逐渐消失。多年之后，男孩儿终于在可怕的噩梦中找到了自由，他曾经可怖的回忆也陷入长眠。男孩儿睡不着的时候，会在烛光下给自己唱起摇篮曲来。雅阁总在门后看着他，听着他唱。

_Silver and gold will be stolen away,_

_银和金会被偷走_

_Stolen away, stolen away,_

_被偷走，被偷走_

_Silver and gold will be stolen away,_

_银和金会被偷走_

_My fair lady._

_我美丽的淑女_

_Set a man to watch all night,_

_找个人整夜看候_

_Watch all night, watch all night,_

_整夜看候，整夜看候_

_Set a man to watch all night,_

_找个人整夜看候_

_My fair lady._

_我美丽的淑女_

那些时光已然逝去。那时的雅阁，不仅为自己身为刺客导师而自豪，更为自己充当了小杰克的父亲角色而骄傲。小杰克总是紧紧跟着他，仰望着他，倾听着他，学习他的一举一动。

表现得不像个刺客，而像个儿子。像雅阁从未拥有过的儿子。从杰克那儿，雅阁获得了这样一个奇妙的机会。说来也奇怪，当杰克长得越来越强壮时，雅阁……开始怀疑自己到底创造出了一个什么样的人。

自豪先于失落……杰克会成为一个比他更好的刺客，他对此自豪得很。他被自己对杰克的爱深深蒙蔽了双眼，以至于并没有意识到自己对杰克来说意味着什么。

不是父亲，不是导师，不是长兄。是 _希望_ 。是活下去的理由。是继续呼吸的动力。

两人盲目读不懂彼此。他们并不清楚，当一个给予的是慈母般的爱意、而另一个却以伴侣的身份回报以爱时，其间的辛酸苦涩。直到再次相遇时，一切才豁然开朗。

_Suppose the man should fall asleep,_

_如果那人打瞌睡怎么办_

_Fall asleep, fall asleep,_

_打瞌睡，打瞌睡_

_Suppose the man should fall asleep?_

_如果那人打瞌睡怎么办？_

_My fair lady._

_我美丽的淑女_

_Give him a pipe to smoke all night,_

_给他烟斗整夜抽_

_Smoke all night, smoke all night,_

_整夜抽，整夜抽_

_Give him a pipe to smoke all night,_

_给他烟斗整夜抽_

_My fair lady._

_我美丽的淑女_

头发被拨动，雅阁缓缓转醒。这些歌词终于有了意义，也远比他内心所希望的那般更熟悉。他重重叹了一口气，试图动了动。疼痛仍然在体内蔓延着。腰部以下火辣辣的疼痛仿佛没有止境。

“终于醒了？”说话的人意识到这一点，声音温柔而沉静。

“我的脑袋好疼……哪儿都疼……啊…….”

“下次我会带些镇静剂来的。请原谅我的鲁莽……”

是杰克的声音，杰克的手正穿行在他的头发间，杰克的大腿正被他枕着，杰克身上的麝香气味，让雅阁那本因为周围的墙壁而湿漉的鼻子更加湿漉了。

疼痛卷土重来。雅阁疼得一抽。他闭上眼睛，咬住了嘴唇。

“我很高兴您醒了过来。我好想您……”

雅阁想相信对方的鬼话。他想相信这一切只不过是个很糟糕的梦，或者恐怖的噩梦。一个他永远无法从中醒来的、痛苦至极的噩梦。

雅阁一言不发，慢慢睁开了眼睛。周围数支蜡烛发出的光照亮了杰克的脸，后者正低头凝视着他。还是那张充满男子气概的脸庞，带着深深的疤痕。在烛光的热度之下，他的眼眸中燃着些许好奇。

小心翼翼地，杰克的手指慢慢攀上雅阁的脸。轻轻打着转，经过对方的脸颊，鼻子，下巴，眼睑……仍然笑得像个享受着渴望已久的新玩具的孩子。他能轻而易举地将自己微红的双颊隐藏在烛光之下，但他的笑容暴露了他。

雅阁盯着他，看着对方的眼睛转动，他等了一会儿，两人终于四目相对。好久不见。多久了呢？时间不复存在。时空在这里没有意义。

雅阁这个人，也不复存在了。他已经在地底下待得太久，至少他这么觉得。不然还能怎么想？

“杰克……”

“嗯？”

“我在这儿待了多久？”

“那重要吗？”杰克的手指往下移动。绕着他的喉咙，滑到了雅阁衬衫的边缘。时间存在吗？重要吗？在他失踪期间，地上的世界可能都已经大变样了。他在圣殿骑士控制的世界下建立的一切，可能都已经被颠覆了，可能连一套新规则都已经产生了。

_所以你打算让我带着一只瘸腿和断掉的肋骨烂死在这儿，你打算在这儿一直操我，直到我死在这儿吗？这可真是我们未来的高光时刻呢_ _……_

雅阁想说出来的，但他没有这个勇气。如果他敢当着杰克的面说出这些话来，还能发生什么呢？

讽刺，也许是雅阁仅剩的东西了。还有什么？尊严？骄傲？纯洁？他都夺走了。杰克强行夺走了一切。雅阁还有什么可失去的呢？他的命吗？

“接下来还有什么？”雅阁找回了勇气，他抓住了杰克的手，那只手正在他衬衫之下缓缓下滑。

“至今我做的所有事情，都符合 _您的_ 理念。伦敦已经不可能变得更好，更完善，更干净了。但是让兄弟会变得更强大，更成熟总归是没有错的。我遵从着这样一个概念，它出自你的口，滋养着我，直至我们分开。兄弟会，将会成为一个让其他组织难以望其项背的机构，不受王权约束，独立于议会之外，比圣殿骑士团还要成规模且受万人敬仰。兄弟会的成员都将是身世清白的，没有圣殿骑士的血脉，不受圣殿骑士的信念影响。兄弟会，理应和女王平起平坐。不应作为她的保护者，而应该作为一件可与她匹敌的武器，拥有同样的威严，同样的权力……你保证过的。你向我保证过，向所有人保证过这一天会到来。那时候我们能从阴影中走出，走到圣殿骑士团面前，将他们踩在脚下，将他们的位置取而代之，创造出一个更好的世界。”

“而这一切都因你而起……你强行夺取了乌鸦帮的控制权，用恐怖和惊惧掐住了伦敦的咽喉……”

“恐惧是维持控制最强有力的武器。自由，是混乱。与圣殿骑士为敌，并不代表他们就是刺客了。”

雅阁感觉自己被无形捅了一刀。对方无疑是在间接攻击他当年从圣殿骑士团手中夺回伦敦控制权的方式。

“哈，我当年来到这个鬼地方，单枪匹马，做了一切力所能及的事情，从最底层一路爬到最高处。”

“我一点儿也没有贬低您的努力的意思。我也不敢认为您的努力和毅力是错的。没有您，伦敦会成为一片迷失之地。但是伦敦这个地方，在你我都在变老的同时，一路都在成长变化。新技术比新信仰来得快，我们必须跟上时代的脚步。赢几场小打小闹的架可不会保证战争的胜利。我们必须做好准备，以便时刻进行干涉调停。”

雅阁叹了一口气。他很清楚，杰克是对的。他说的一切都是对的……自己老了。他承认自己的确犯懒怠惰了，所以他把街头管辖权交给了乌鸦帮，自己则将注意力投在了训练新成员上。

“我想听到一句真心话。跟我说点别的吧……拜托。”杰克弯身，朝雅阁靠了过来。雅阁不知道对方指的是什么。杰克身心都依赖着他，他需要自己的话语，自己的抚触。对杰克来说，即使是轻如鸿毛的一个触碰，最简单不过的一句话，效果都比一片快乐丸要来得实际。

他还能做什么呢？

他缓缓抬起手，轻轻抚上了杰克的脸。暖洋洋的，指尖下感觉到一道疤痕。那是对方粗心大意而留下的警告。

“我…..为我们的关系变成这样而感到抱歉。我的道歉无法改变什么，但是……我想让你知道，我真的很抱歉。”

两人突然听到了一阵尖叫和哭声。黑暗中出现无数嚎叫的声音，混乱繁杂的脚步声顺着楼梯重重传来。杰克立即掐灭蜡烛。雅阁抽搐了一下，试图坐下。杰克抱着他，让对方坐到了自己腿上。这给雅阁带来了另一阵疼痛和欲望。杰克紧紧抱着他，将他的脸掰向自己，雅阁呻吟出声。

他印上了雅阁毫无防备的嘴唇，期间还偷了个闲，弄出点声响来。舌头闯进雅阁口中，紧紧钳制着对方，弄得雅阁丝毫无法动弹。

脚步声在楼梯上响起。伴随着长长的哭号、尖叫和哭泣，艰难行走的脚步声踏响。他们都是病人。或是疯了，或是濒临疯狂的边缘。谁也都没看到那间黑漆漆的牢房，有的病人按路线走着，有的则在发着疯。

显然正要去洗澡。

杰克继续亲吻着雅阁，直到最后一个病人经过他们的牢房。好像经过了一辈子一样，或者只是雅阁觉得这一切没有尽头。真正时间观念已经失去了意义。

万籁俱寂，两人嘴唇分开，杰克终于让雅阁有了呼吸的机会。在黑暗之中，彼此看不清对方的表情。所以雅阁厚着脸皮把自己的羞耻挂在了脸上。

“你还记得我们的第一次吗？我们两个在一个小房间里，外边一片嘈杂，谁都有可能进来。一不小心我们就会暴露。门没锁，墙壁薄得不像样，天气也热得让人无法忍受。那是十年来伦敦最热的一个晚上。一切都注定好了。”

雅阁依稀记得那个奇怪的一晚。说奇怪，是因为杰克那天晚上过了十八岁生日，而在日落之前，雅阁已经喝多了酒。他的轻率，还有……酒壮怂人胆，直接让他陷入了杰克布下的局。

“你的生日……”雅阁叹息一声，杰克啃咬着他的喉咙，一路在他脖子上做着标记。

“嗯……那天您让我成了一个真正的男人……”

“是你利用我…….”闻言，杰克盯住了他的眼睛。周围一片黑漆漆，但雅阁适应了黑暗，他看到了杰克眼中开始冒出的怒气。

“您说过的：什么都行，除了杀人……”

————————————————————————————————

_“你这就成年了，嗯？哇，这么多年过去，咱们杰克终于要成为一个顶天立地的男子汉了。真是一晃眼的功夫，快乐的时光总是很短暂。嘿嘿嘿，所以呢？你想好今晚要怎么过了吗？我之前说过可以实现你的一个愿望，对吧？”_

_“是的导师。什么都行，除了杀人。您说过，可以是某些特殊的东西。”_

_“好啦好啦。你要什么？嗯？不要觉得丢脸。你是我养大的，我还有什么不清楚的呢。”_

_“您不要说得那么大声_ _……_ _我_ _……_ _我不知道自己有没有准备好_ _……_ _”_

_“胡扯。你准备得不知道有多好。说吧，想要什么？”_

_“真的是什么都行吗？”_

_“我说话算话。所以你想要什么呢？”_

_“让我成为一个男人！我想_ _……_ _想让您教我怎样去触碰_ _……_ _怎样亲吻_ _……_ _我想让您成为我的第一次。”_

——————————————————————————————————————————

历历在目的回忆，一下子让雅阁热泪盈眶。他们究竟是哪一步走错了？他到底做错了什么，才让他们的故事落下这种结局？

“我真的很对不起你……原谅我…….”雅阁本来如一潭死水的心情现今更是跌倒谷底。他将杰克双手放到他肩上，眼泪滑过他的脸颊。

“不需要流泪。那些都已经过去了，但我们还有机会……看着我。”闻言，雅阁颤抖着小心翼翼睁开眼睛。杰克点了一支蜡烛。“已经发生的事情，就忘掉它们吧。把那些不好的回忆埋葬到深处，让位给那些新的记忆。”

雅阁很想忘记所有跟他们有关的糟糕回忆。他多想就这样当一个普普通通的人……一个没有信仰的雅阁……只是雅阁。

“说起来容易……又不是打个响指就能做到的事情。”

“但我们有时间，雅阁。这就够了。但是，你得心甘情愿地想这样做才行……”

他在勒索他。情感勒索。雅阁知道杰克使的这些操纵手段是怎么回事。给他造成的这些疼痛，折磨，羞辱……都只有一个目的。那就是把他逼到理智的边缘，逼到情绪的低谷……如此煎熬，已经击碎了他的意志。

这就是杰克的目的。雅阁就是他的目标。这些年来一直都是……所以谁才是那个疯掉的？

“雅阁……”杰克将他导师颤抖的身躯拥抱在怀中，朝他耳语道，“你还记得我们的第一次吗？”两人额头相抵，鼻梁相互蹭蹭。

“记得……”雅阁叹息道，“太烂了……但我记得。”

“那你想要……重温一次吗？”

雅阁的声音软了下来。他还记得那一夜倾泻而下的火热。他记得酒精已经将一切屏障打破。他记得两人结合时杰克那双深邃的眼睛和通红的脸颊。他们第一次吻在一起……两人动作笨拙，却自有一股引力使人陶醉。

雅阁想再次体验那种能改变一切的魔法。但他那时可没体会到什么疼痛，也没感到难为情……可能因为酒精的麻痹，让他没有感觉吧。

“我感觉……不是很好……也许可以用些油或者……”雅阁突然不说话了。真是无地自容。难道他真的堕落到这种地步了吗？他居然在请求对方行个方便……让自己舒服一点？这档子事有什么好舒服的？

“那这个怎么样……”

雅阁望向杰克手中的小瓶子。在烛光下的安瓿瓶子泛着彩光，里头的液体看着更是五颜六色的。

“那就帮我……”他叹了一口气，将自己完全寄托在某种希望当中，希望能得到他一生中最深刻的记忆所带来的快乐。

直到现在，他都没有意识到自己衣裳半开。当他感觉到杰克冰冷的双手抚上他大腿时，他颤抖了一下，紧紧环住对方宽阔的肩膀。

他感觉到了。草药的气味充斥着他的鼻腔。而当冰冷湿漉的手指进入他受伤的肉洞时他颤抖得更厉害了。这样的触碰已然足够让雅阁缓缓在疼痛中扭动。他咬住嘴唇，指尖陷入杰克的肩膀。

第一根手指沾满药液，进入了他，使得雅阁抽搐着、惨叫出声。他本来在期待着熟悉的疼痛感来临……就像之前一样。但这次不一样。这次的疼痛，辛辣而……尖锐。当第二根手指推入时，雅阁感到体内升腾起一丝快感。陌生的感觉一阵阵扫过。两根手指急切地扩张着、为将来的插入做着准备，尖锐的疼痛缓缓消失。一阵暖洋洋的感觉覆盖疼痛，掠过全身。两根手指的扩张准备实在太充足，以至于让雅阁直接沉溺其中。

“够-够了……我想要你进来……”雅阁攒起足够的勇气望向了杰克眼睛深处，命令道。他重重吞咽了一下。那双眼睛……杰克的眼神，一如多年前对视的那般……热切、充满了欲望。

手指抽离已经扩张充分的肉洞，杰克完全没入了对方。两人都猛地一颤，当杰克那坚硬的勃起带着温暖的药草液体、充满了他时，雅阁颤抖得十分厉害。

他们都没有动。只是在震颤着。杰克深深地埋在雅阁体内，一动也不敢动，生怕第一下就直接射出来。温暖和欢愉在两人身上流淌着。

“看-看着我。”雅阁叹息着，将杰克的脸捧在手中。

“雅阁……你好紧…….你-你这样夹着我……我……不行……快要……”杰克的声音充满了急切的欲望，仿佛下一秒就要在雅阁体内达到高潮，然后日日夜夜埋在对方体内再也舍不得离开。但是乍一开场就高潮，也实在太可笑了。

“你不能高潮，除非我让你这么做……”

“导-导师……这根本不可能……”

“如果你不经过我的允许就高潮，我会惩罚你……”雅阁找到了一股勇气，他开始玩弄杰克，或玩弄对方那根正在他体内搏动的令人惊叹的勃起，哪怕只微微一动，都有可能让对方直接高潮。但雅阁……不想要这样。

“那-那怎么办？”杰克呻吟一声，喘着粗气忍耐着欲望。

“忍住，最后再跟我一起。就像第一次那样，不是吗？”毫无征兆地，雅阁吻上杰克的唇，开始小幅度地动起来。杰克呻吟着，紧紧抓住了对方的髋，用尽最后一丝力气压抑着渐升的快感。

雅阁的动作逐渐加快，强度也逐渐爬升，两人耳鬓厮磨，舌尖笨拙地缠绵在一起，并没有在争夺主导权，而是生死相依。两人都在忍耐着。杰克在尽力遵从雅阁的命令。而雅阁则在尽情压榨着杰克的精力。

“他们……他们在干事！”

一个陌生的声音从栅栏后响起。雅阁惊慌地从杰克热情的亲吻中抽离，匆忙之下还咬了他一口。杰克忽视陌生的声音和唇上流血的伤口，他猴急地凑到了雅阁光裸的脖子上。

“他发现你了！”

“但他们也没停啊！”

他们是从地下室返回的病人，两双好奇的眼睛发现了栅栏后边的火光。雅阁扭头看向他们，食指伸到嘴前，微笑地示意他们静静地看就好了。一高一低两双眼睛眨了眨，议论声重归寂静，只有小声咯咯傻笑的声音。

那是雅阁最后的机会。他残忍地加快速度，呻吟声充斥着牢房。杰克咬住了雅阁的喉咙，在这最后一刻甚至止住了呼吸。

就差一点。真是刺激。

“你们两个！赶紧走！上楼梯！”另一个声音传来，但这次并非冲着雅阁和杰克而来。这时雅阁掐灭了烛火，用尽全身力气击碎了杰克的意志，试图让对方越过自己的命令直接达到高潮。他甚至没有意识到对方已经极度濒临顶点。

“他们不见啦！”

“别碰我！”

“赶紧走！”

三个声音都消失了。

“求-求您，导师，我不行了。拜托，我是个好孩子……请让我射出来吧！”

“嗯……你的确是个好孩子。既然你是个好门徒，那就跟我一起去吧。清楚了吗？”

“导师~”杰克呜咽着，比雅阁还要剧烈地颤抖起来。雅阁对自己的主导地位也十分激动。他终于……终于拥有了些权力，一些支配杰克的权力。何乐而不为呢？

“叫我的名字，射出来……”

“导-导师！雅阁导师！”

两人一同达到高潮，紧紧相拥。当激情从两人身体褪去，只在这潮湿的牢房里留有余温时，这场欢愉画上了完美的句号。雅阁随后进入梦乡。

_London Bridge is broken down,_

_伦敦桥它要塌了，_

_Broken down, broken down._

_要塌了，要塌了。_

_London Bridge is broken down,_

_伦敦桥它要塌了，_

_My fair lady._

_我美丽的淑女。_

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_用木和粘土在把它盖好，_

_Wood and clay, wood and clay,_

_木和粘土，用木和粘土_

_Build it up with wood and clay,_

_用木和粘土_

_My fair lady._

_我美丽的淑女_

杰克爬到另一边去，睁着眼睛，但没过多久，睡意缓缓来袭。但他在沉睡之前，还是努力在雅阁耳边低语着：

“就是在这一天……我成了一个真正的男人。而现在我感觉……活了过来……终于……生日……”

_Suppose the man should fall asleep,_

_如果那人打瞌睡怎么办_

_Fall asleep, fall asleep,_

_打瞌睡，打瞌睡_

_Suppose the man should fall asleep?_

_如果那人打瞌睡怎么办？_

_My fair lady._

_我美丽的淑女_

杰克安静了下来，他和雅阁窝在粗糙的大衣底下，把它当成毯子来盖。“也许我该再学一遍那些诗……”


	7. Corruption/堕落

“我得走了。”

“什么？”雅阁皱了皱眉，随之而来的疼痛阻止了他，“为什么非要走？你不能留我一个人待在这！”

“我当然可以了， _亲爱的。_ 你需要喝水，也需要镇静剂。我可没法看着你受苦呀……”杰克从地上站起身来，拿好自己的夹克。唯一跟雅阁的毯子一样柔软的布料。

“哈！真的假的？您还担心我痛不痛呢？”雅阁突然住了嘴。滚烫的汗水从他身上流下，他的喉咙也干涸起来。然而太迟了，他才意识到自己刚刚到底说了什么。

杰克沉默了下来，他的脸隐在了黑暗之中。随后，他迈着沉重的步子走向了牢门。雅阁听见黑暗中传来响亮的叹息声，他恐慌起来。

“不-不！等等！不要走，求你了！不-不要把我一个人留在这里！”趴着的雅阁缓缓爬向门口杰克所在的方向，“我-我……我不是这个意思！是太痛了才…！我……我根本不知道自己在说什么胡话！求你了！不要留我一个人！我不能一个人待着！不要这样！求你了！”

雅阁强忍着剧痛继续爬着。前进的每一英寸都无比痛苦，催促着他停下。但是对孤独的恐惧远远超过疼痛本身。

_你就想看到我这副模样，不是吗？！你想看到我哀求你。你想看到我每一秒都比前一秒更痛苦_ _……_ _你这个怪物。你根本没有人性_ _……_ _你从来就没有。你只是个怪物。混蛋，如果我可以，我真想把你_ _……_

“求你原-原谅我，杰克，我不能待在这里！我会疯掉的！”雅阁抱怨着，恳求着，并没有在意自己满脸的泪水和唾液，然而他的乞求对象，只是居高临下地笑着。“我需要你跟我在一起！你听到了吗，杰克？你还想从我这里得到什么？！我……我什么都没有了……”

雅阁躺在地上，泪流满面，他已经筋疲力尽了。他喘息着，淹没在自己的眼泪当中，像个小孩一样哭泣着，但他已经没有了乞求的力气。

当他终于有力气抬起头时，杰克已经站到了他面前。他从上面看着自己，就像看着一只饱经折磨的、试图用最后的力气存活下来的动物。然而他看起来……却一副很愉快的样子。

“你真的……这么需要我吗？”他小声问道。一丝愉悦出现在他的语气之中。他兴奋起来了。雅阁这副痛苦又悲惨的样子让他高兴得很。这就是他想要的样子。“说出来。说说你有多需要我……没有我你就不能活……说出来……求我……”雅阁脸上的笑容逐渐扩大，他命令道。他就这样跪在雅阁面前，等待着回答。

“我-我没有你就不能活……”

_不是这样！_

“我-我真的很需要你……”

_是骗他的！我不需要他！他明明伤害了我_ _……_

“没-没有你的话我-我活不下去……”

_我为什么在说这个？我为什么陷入了他的局？我为什么要这样做？！_

“求你……不要离开我……”

_拜托杀了我吧_ _……_

泪水在眼眶里打转，雅阁勉强扯出一个笑容来，抓着杰克的脚踝，向对方哀求着。而这副绝望……卸下防备的样子……正是杰克想要的。

“过来吧小东西……我会好好照顾你的……”杰克弯身，双手抚上了对方发红的脸颊。“你可真漂亮……”抚摸着雅阁的脸，他朝对方低声说道。

雅阁看起来糟透了：脸颊凹陷，胡子拉碴。眼中满是疲惫，因为缺少光照而微微发红。他身上散发着灰尘气和干涸的血腥气。他身上有多少天没沾水了呢？他有多少天没见过光了呢？

“哼唔，长胡子的你看起来真是老得不像样了……”杰克的手指流畅地从雅阁的下巴搓到脸颊。“我会解决的……到时候。但是现在……你想要什么？”雅阁重重地吞咽了一下。他想要好多东西。水，自由，镇静剂，温暖，新鲜的空气，光，自由的活动，正经的食物……

“我-我-我想要你……求你不要走。跟我待在一起……”闻言，杰克的笑容又扩大了几分。他的权力达到了顶峰。他让雅阁变成了他想要的样子。他控制着对方。对方现在眼里只有他。

“真是受不了……我想要你……就现在……”

他猛地吻上雅阁干裂的嘴唇，毫不夸张地咬住了对方。雅阁无力阻止杰克，只能任由他的舌头滑进自己嘴里抢夺着空间。他迷失在对方狂热的吻中。他的衣服怎么突然不见了？又或者他有穿衣服吗？他有衣服可穿吗？为什么他的身体会那么渴望雅阁粗暴的触碰？对方每一次触碰留下的淤痕总会更深……每一个咬痕都会更痛……雅阁的身体就像一本被摊开的书一样，每一道伤痕都是一个新故事。杰克留下的那些带血的伤痕永远都不会消失。

“杰-杰克……拜-拜托慢一点……”雅阁叹息着，杰克分开他的腿，让两人凑得更近。

“我知道……但是我没有多少时间了…….都是你的错……我没法慢下来。”

电光火石之间，雅阁只注意到杰克进入了他。这一切发生得太快了。雅阁的思绪尚未决定是该为欢愉还是为疼痛而尖叫。

然而疼痛如期而至，将他淹没。

杰克充满了他，等待了几秒……几分钟……几小时……永恒……无尽的疼痛……泪水缓缓从雅阁脸上滑下。咸味的泪水凝结成痕，他几乎感觉不到眼泪流下了。

“你里面……好烫啊。 _操_ _……_ ”

杰克的动作重得让他生疼。每一下都是火辣辣的痛，每一下都擦着他的伤口，让他受伤更甚开始流血。这是痛苦？这是折磨？这难道不是一种愉悦吗？这种一介凡人所能做到的最为离谱的事情带来的愉悦。

毕竟，疼痛最终会消失，醉人的兴奋劲一到来……痛苦就消失得无影无踪。

雅阁放弃了，放弃了一切。理性在这里毫无地位可言……他只管享受被给予的东西就好。

杰克在他身边。他在自己体内。这就是他想要的。这些疼痛、抽筋，还有痛苦，已经无用。唯一重要的，是此时此刻……此时此刻……此时……此刻……还有这一天又一天，一月又一月的时光……

“杰克……”情热欲火淹没了他，雅阁呻吟着。他双手环上杰克肩膀，紧紧抱住了他……或者他以为自己紧紧抱住了对方。他双手的力气已经大不如从前了……他感觉自己真的老了……

“就是这样……叫出来，雅阁……大声一点。让所有人都听到……”杰克加快了本来就紧张的节奏，雅阁几乎喘不过气来。

“杰克……哈……太-太快了……好大……我-我感觉好奇怪…… _不_ _-_ _不要停！_ ”杰克狠狠冲刺三下，结束了这场野蛮的游戏。他脸上挂着笑，深深叹息着。

“你是我的，雅阁……”他将对方拉得更近，在对方耳边说道。他的力气比雅阁大多了。他知道这一点，他也乐于接受这一点。不过是紧紧抱在一起，不会对雅阁造成什么伤害。

“你只属于我……我不会让任何人碰你……或者把你从我身边带走。谁要是挡在我面前挑衅我、胆敢否定我……我就会当众处死他。伦敦之眼会见识到什么才是真正的恐怖。”

感觉到杰克的精液充斥在体内，雅阁轻轻抽泣起来。听了杰克这番话，他不知道自己是该高兴还是该害怕。残忍而嗜杀的语言，却用十足温柔的语气说出来。

“睡吧，雅阁。你需要休息。你刚才…真的太棒了……”

将对方的话当做命令，雅阁听从了。他闭上双眼，让所有高涨的兴奋的疼痛在黑暗中渐渐退去。尽管身体僵硬得酸痛，他还是陷入了宁静而长久的梦乡。

————————————————————————————————————————————————

在雅阁沉睡之后不久，杰克离开了疯人院地下的隐匿之处。抛下沉睡的雅阁，自己的大衣像毯子一样盖在对方身上，他的呼吸不由得变得沉重起来。他的视线一直放在雅阁身上，直到层层楼梯和堵堵墙壁将他们分开。

他感觉到一道目光跟随着自己。但他仍然面色不改。

“杰克先生……”

他猜对了。有人跟踪他。一个穿着褪色护士服的老妇人。暗色的头发带着几丝灰白，点缀在没有定型的辫子中。

是他收容所的耳目。

“护士夫人。您是有信要给我吗？”杰克无比不耐烦地问道。他可是等了好几个小时的消息。每当涉及到有关他利益的重要消息时，他就会非常焦躁。

“是-是的。它-它们才——”没等她说完，杰克就从她手中夺走信件，拆开来。

“希望这些消息能让延长您的性命，护士夫人。收容所可没法再容纳更多雇员的坟墓了。”杰克尤其擅长对下属进行精神虐待。说实话，这就叫做支配。而杰克十分精于此道。

护士夫人克制地颤抖着，紧捏着褪色长裙的尖。她知道风险有多大。想象中无形的套索缓慢地在她脖子上收紧。

“您很紧张吗？夫人。”杰克的语气中带着几分嘲讽。他仔细地读着信。表情隐藏在布罩之下，旁人根本不知道他是喜是怒。抑或两者兼之。唯一重要的事情是，如果这则消息对杰克先生来说并不算好的话，某个人就要去死了。而现在轮到了她。“您没必要这么紧张。您这样的人是不会被错过的。”杰克语气冷峻，还算镇静。为什么不呢？他是恐惧的缔造者。他是伦敦大街小巷中不言自明的统治者。

杰克大声叹息了一下。她僵住了。甚至屏住了呼吸。

“你似乎能继续毒害伦敦的空气再久一点。我有另一个活儿给你：把地下入口的门锁住。不要放人进去，否则你就要人头落地。清楚了吗？护士夫人？”

“清-清楚了。我会处理的。”她鞠下一躬，感谢对方让自己能继续呼吸。

“很高兴能同您共事。”杰克叠好信件，消失在伦敦夜晚的大雾中。

护士夫人并不敢望向他离开的方向。过了一会儿，她看了看通往地下室的厚重大门。那底下究竟发生过什么不为人知的恐怖事情？那个魔鬼在隐瞒什么？难道有什么东西藏在下面吗？抑或这只是他下一个扭曲的游戏？只是为了剥削她和剩下的所有员工的最后一点安全感和理智。

好奇心越来越重，恐惧也离她越来越远。不过，什么秘密能抵得过她的性命呢？就让他藏着吧，王室的秘密也好，成堆的尸体也好……掩盖腌臜事，总比拿自己本就摇摇欲坠的生命冒险要好。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

杰克有更多的打算。就在跟收容所相隔几条街的地方。他不想离开太久，不想让雅阁一个人待着。雅阁现在可是很需要他的。再多一点点精确的情话和触碰，雅阁就会被他吃得死死的了。雅阁还有他的信任，最终将会属于他，之后杰克就能把所有精力放在工作上了。

但现在还有个难题。一个叫做 _麦克斯韦·罗斯_ 的难题。

杰克的手下设法追捕另一个人时，这个难题就出现了。不过他们距离目标并不算远。

“名字……”

“路易斯……”男人被绑在地上，脑袋低垂。

“ **还有呢？** ”

路易斯沉默了。杰克看向他的手下，等着他们给自己一个交代。

“罗斯无迹可寻。间谍给了我们消息，我们才发现……”

“罗斯在哪里？”杰克冷静地问道。他的注意力不再放到下属身上。“我和他有些事情还没处理完……”路易斯咧嘴一笑。众人纷纷围起他来。杰克不为所动，路易斯十分清楚这一点。

“你睡蒙了吗？居然这么久才发现罗斯的事情？”

“伦敦永远不会沉睡。而且在过去几年里，伦敦可是……十分狂野。”

“行吧。伦敦的恐惧和它的缔造者。但当年事应该当年了，而不是过了这么多年才……”

杰克挥挥手，手下纷纷无声地离开了房间。路易斯吞咽了一下，但他一点也不担心。他还能失去什么？他只剩下回忆了……

“那些不是我的事情。我的一个……好朋友，跟他有些龃龉。我只是来收拾烂摊子的……”

“很不幸你的好朋友居然不记得了：雅阁·弗莱早就解决他了。”

“嗯？”杰克并不买对方的账。

“你是为他而来的，对吧？”路易斯突然噤声，见杰克歪了歪头，他又说道，“我见过弗莱办事的样子。你跟他的招式一样。又是一个刺客。难道弗莱失忆了吗，还是他根本没有将整件事告诉你？”路易斯开始笑，杰克怒不可遏。

他给对方脸上来了一拳，踩住了对方流血的脸。“他什么故事也没有给我讲。只是坊间在传着些闲话，所以我才去追踪源头。”

“是-是吗？是什么闲话？他们在一起办过事？他们睡在一起？原来这就是你的烦恼吗。”

杰克脚下用力。路易斯在疼痛中嘶嘶吸气，但他仍在笑着。

“差不多。我特别在意第二个闲话。”

“这么说来他又钓了另一条鱼……说他聪明，倒不如说他运气好。凭着那张蠢兮兮的娃娃脸，他能让所有人立刻为他倾倒。他毁掉了一切……他毁掉了他们……而他乐在其中。我希望他现在就惨遭割喉变成死尸漂浮在泰晤士河上。”

杰克的血液随着上涨的怒气而沸腾起来。但他能控制好自己的情绪。暂时。

“噢，那么……也许还是不要这样了……向他传达我的问候以及对他即将死亡的愿望……”杰克耗光了耐心。他抓起路易斯的领子，将他推出窗户。

“你会更早见阎王的……最后再问一次，罗斯在哪里？”

路易斯笑了。“ _罗斯早就死了。_ 死了二十年！是弗莱送他去见了阎王！问这么愚蠢的问题，你早该——”杰克松开了手，路易斯整个人就这样落到了一堆碎砖头和木头上。

“而他的笑声会永远枯萎……伙计！”他愤然叫道。随后他坐在了坏掉的桌子上。四个身穿黑色长袍头戴兜帽的手下走了过来。“找到那些信件……所有的。搜查那座剧院的废墟。所有罗斯的来往信件！凡是提到双生子的！在日落之前就要交给我！还有，把尸体扔到阴沟里去！行动！都给我滚！”

手下离开了，而杰克则孤零零待在这个荒废的房间里。怒不可遏。血液在血管里沸腾不止。

拳头握得太紧，以至于掌心开始出血。因为紧紧咬牙，下巴也酸痛起来。他咬了咬唇，嘴唇也立刻开始流血。

身体上的疼痛，比起内心涩苦的疼痛来说简直是小巫见大巫。

他想要复仇。他想要杀戮。他想要消除这股让另一个人碎尸万段的强烈欲望……但这次他太迟了。

痛苦的咆哮声响彻伦敦的大街小巷。充满了疼痛和血腥的一声长啸。经久不息的痛苦像传道的夜僧一样充斥在街上、横扫过每一个生灵。一切都在褪色凋零……恐慌以至陷入内部的绝望。

伦敦是惊骇之城……绝望就像那里的雾气蔓延在大街上。

杰克的声音里充满痛苦，他锤着墙壁，手指关节开始渗血。

“我的……他是我的。他是我的！听到了吗你个杂种？！ **我的！** 没人能从我身边夺走他！我只是拿到我唯一有权得到的东西，听到了吗？！没有人能抢走他！没有人能让我们分开！ **没有人！血会流成河！我不会让你夺走我仅有的东西！你听懂了吗！？他是我的！永远都只是我的！** ”

艾伯林督察这一晚上很不好过。他收到了大量信件，里头无不充斥着已经蔓延整个伦敦的绝望哭诉。而且早班巡逻还报告说在泰晤士河附近的一条阴沟里发现了一具尸体。


	8. Forgotten lies/被遗忘的谎言

一个小时又一个小时过去，杰克已经从雅阁的牢房中离开很久了，这位前刺客大师陷入了更深的充满苦涩的痛苦之中。雅阁醒来的时候身上还盖着杰克的大衣，自己正睡在牢房的另一端……杰克生生给他 _造出_ 一个勉强能睡觉的地方来。

这里的条件糟透了：牢房另一端放着一个木桶，而这一端就是他不得不躺下睡觉的地方。或者更切确地说，自己是沉溺在痛苦中等待着食物和镇静剂的到来…….

雅阁有很多很多的时间用来思考。然而一想到他最恐怖的噩梦，莫大的痛苦就涌了上来。

_并非是杰克。_ 或者自己受到的这般对待。或者对方看着自己受折磨的愉悦感。甚至不是对方粗暴的触碰，不是他暴力而乖张的本性……早在对方青少年时期他就已经看出端倪。年轻的杰克将成年人的世界视为非黑即白的，这一点在当时看来还是挺有趣的。而每次在雅阁轻轻戳戳他时，他的脸都会染上红晕。 

_“等你长大之后就会做这种你现在觉得恶心的事情了。”_

_“好奇怪啊_ _……_ _为什么会有人_ _……_ _做_ _-_ _做这种事情？”_

 _“为了繁殖。有些则是为了快感_ _……_ 命中应有此劫啊。 _”_

_“每个人都做这种事情吗？”_

_“噗，那当然了。你看看四周_ _……_ _你是唯一一个啥也不懂的小毛孩。”_

 _“那_ _-_ _那你呢？”_

 _“我嘛_ _……_ _我在等合适的人。”_

 _“噢_ _-_ _哦_ _……_ _”_

 _“逗你玩呢孩子！走吧，我们还有事情要办_ _……_ _”_

 _“合适的人_ _……_ _”_

美好的回忆……至少在这个地狱里还有点念想。

都有杰克在了，还有什么算得上是糟糕至极的噩梦呢？

孤独……对彻底的孤独和隔绝人世的恐惧。杰克是唯一一个与真实世界的连接了。没有他……自己就像行尸走肉一样。

雅阁…… _有点担心他。_ 在对方这般所作所为之后……给他施加了这么多痛苦和折磨……那般羞辱之后……可是这些都哪里去了呢？难道杰克彻底击溃了他的精神吗？难道他最后一点判断力都被剥夺了吗？

_没准呢_ _……_

雅阁知道的。他仍然深陷于那段记忆中：杰克对他做过的那些可怕的事情……在他身上付诸于实践。换做是其他人，也是还会保有理智的……但是雅阁……

他想要这样……

_不_ _-_ _不_ _-_ _不_ _-_ _不！_

雅阁可不想被虐待，被折磨，被强奸。他不想在一座疯人院的地下室里当囚犯。

他渴望被爱，被悉心照顾，被爱抚。他想离开伦敦，到一个小村庄去，到一个小国家去，过上安宁的生活……他想躺在某个人怀里，而那个人爱他，以至于不会在意自己手上曾经染上过多少人的鲜血。

雅阁太想要回到几个月前去了，在杰克抵达无辜的伦敦之前截住他，在对方开始他残忍嗜杀的堕落之前截住他。将他带走。远离城市，远离那个国家……到海外去。这样他们两人就能做回自己……潇潇洒洒……

就让这样的情绪漂浮一会儿吧……就一会儿。

一阵热流穿过雅阁身体。这真是奇怪，他想。这阵热流发源于他的腹部，随后，这股痒意向上移动，在他胸膛上雀跃不已，使得他双颊发烫。他好多年都没有感受到这种情绪了。也许有过一次吧，是在……他终于陷入爱河的时候。或者至少他认为如此……

不过今时今日，他已经不再有机会知道罗斯是怎么看待他的了……无论是在那最后一吻之前，还是之后。太奇怪了。这段记忆让他想起那恼人的烟、致命的大火还有倒塌的剧院。想起那个可怕的地狱，雅阁的肺部突然涌上来一阵咳嗽。这一切都始于一封友好的信，却以一场毁灭了整幢历史建筑的火灾收尾。这就是罗斯想要的。宏伟而壮观的终曲。

这么多年了雅阁一直都在想，为什么他会落得这个结局。其实，这是罗斯的承诺。

_“如果我们以后谈不拢了，那么你有权利在这个舞台上、在大家伙面前把我杀掉！”_

真是荒唐又可笑……与此同时却还那么令人心痛。这二十年好像南柯一梦一般。如果他们有一个截然不同的开始，那么现如今他们又会如何呢？也许，如果当初他们逃了出来……谁知道呢？

不过这样他就不会认识杰克了。他就不会在一间疯人院里发现他，那个衬衫染血、惊恐万分的孩子，那个除了恐惧之外便一无所有的孩子。他可能就死在那儿了……

但他们又落得什么下场呢？

杰克本可以当上一个刺客大师。他本可以成为雅阁的继承人。他满足了所有前提条件。他获得了议会的认可。他是兄弟会里所有新人仰慕和尊敬的对象。而乌鸦帮的人几乎是立刻就接受了继承雅阁位置的杰克。他事实上已经是大家庭的一份子了……

可杰克渴望的却是某些截然不同的东西。

他当时怎么这么盲目呢？他怎么就忽视了杰克对他的欲望？杰克付出的这些努力，他的勤奋用功。这么多年以来承受的疼痛，流的血，碎掉的骨头……

为了什么？为了谁？

栅栏后传来沉重的脚步声。艰难而缓慢的步伐。火光四面八方地摇曳着。

心脏砰砰直跳。他不确定自己是在害怕还是感到了兴奋。不过都不要紧。 _他_ 终于回来了。终于，自己再也不是一个人了。

随着脚步声一点点靠近，雅阁就愈等不及，他还爬了半道。仿佛过了一辈子，牢房的钢门终于打开了。雅阁冷汗直下，但他整个人都高兴得直发抖。

杰克走了进来。手里端着烛台，另一只手……还拿着别的什么。烛光照亮了他半脸，但却……十分冷漠，令人生惧。脸上的疤痕看上去像新伤。深若沟壑，闪着血光。

雅阁重重咽下一口唾液，在脸上勉强挂了一个笑容。

“杰克，你回来了！”

“的确如此……没错……”

“我-我好想你……”也许雅阁在说谎，也许又不是。杰克跟其他人一样分辨不出来。他差点就傻到把雅阁放出去了……如果他是其他人的话……然而孤独及恐惧过于深重，以至于杰克……与众不同。也因此雅阁的噩梦仍在继续着。

“是吗？很遗憾，你的话并没有让我很开心。”

杰克向雅阁走近一步，居高临下地盯着他，一脸怨恨。雅阁低下头去，涌上来的恐惧让他整副身躯都在战栗不已。

_有什么事情发生了。可怕的事情发生了_ _……_ _所以他很恼火。不要这样_ _……._ _拜托_ _……_

“出-出什么事了吗？”雅阁的声音像他一样发着抖。

“你应该告诉我这一切的……”

“我不知- _啊啊啊！_ ”杰克扯住雅阁的头发，粗暴地将他拖到自己的膝盖上。雅阁抓住杰克的手腕，但等自己扑倒在对方膝盖上时，杰克已经开始左右摇晃他了。

“所以你不知道？ **你不知道？！** ”

杰克甩下雅阁无力的身体。雅阁的脑袋磕到了地上，有那么一会儿，他两眼一黑失去了视力。完全看不见。在他有机会捂上磕到的地方之前，杰克踩住了他的手臂，毫不夸张地施加了全身的重量。疼得雅阁尖叫起来。

“你竟然敢骗我？！对 **我** ？！你以为你是谁？！”

“杰克！我的手要断了！”

“但是你骗了我！谁更痛苦？！”

“求你了，杰克！不要这样！ _啊，_ 我什么都告诉你！”雅阁噙着泪呻吟着。但这并没有让杰克住手。他让雅阁继续在痛苦中打滚。他能感觉到雅阁的骨头在他的力量下破裂。他欣赏了一番雅阁的哀号，随后才退开。然而，真正的折磨才刚刚开始。

他抓起哭泣的雅阁，将对方按回自己的膝盖上。这次他掐住了对方的喉咙，迫使对方抬头看他。

“你当初可没告诉我，你的生活有那么多姿多彩呢……你居然跟我说你在等一个 _合适的人_ ……你又骗我……”杰克的态度突然完全转变。他掐紧了雅阁的脖颈，手指却温柔地触碰着雅阁干裂的嘴唇。“为什么要骗我？雅阁。我在你眼里就什么也不是吗？”

“杰-杰克，我不知道……你到底在说什么？”

“ _麦克斯韦·罗斯，_ 你记得这个名字吧？”

那个名字从杰克嘴里被流利说出，雅阁哼了哼。他极力隐瞒自己同那个男人不幸的过去。他费了多大力气来保护杰克免受同样的命运……那个他施以报复、却受到险恶反击的命运。

“碰到了盲点，不是吗？”

雅阁吞咽了一下唾液。他除了承认之外毫无出路。他点了点头，眼神飘忽到了黑暗之中。

“他-他是个前圣殿骑士，曾经跟我一起合作过……之-之后我们就分道扬镳了。”

“我觉得，是炮友才对吧……”

“不-不是……不是你想的那样……”

“啧-啧-啧。不要，再，说谎。我什么都知道……”

他怎么会什么都知道？是谁告诉他的？二十年实在太长，而二十年之前的事情，又有谁还会议论呢？

“你是怎-怎么知道的？”

杰克从衣服底下翻出一个大信封，从里头抽出几张陈旧纸张。

 _“亲爱的雅阁，这些天来，我们毁掉了克劳福德那诡秘莫测的游戏，拉下了壮观的尾声_ _……_ _这对我来说，真是对这座城市枷锁的一次真正意义上的释放_ _……_ _”_

雅阁简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。麦克斯韦·罗斯的语言风格从杰克嘴里吐出，实在是个可怕至极的主意。但不幸的是，它此时此刻正在发生。雅阁的肠胃绞紧了，如果有东西能让他吐出来，他肯定会开始呕吐。

“你-你是从哪里——”

_“我亲爱的雅阁。我每一夜都在思念着你。也许我已经太老了，我的思绪都已经陷入惯常的抑郁当中_ _……_ _但我很感激你的出现。我在自己身上感受到了_ _……_ _某种属于年轻人的光芒，我无法消受自己的这一点。不过，你却很能享受自己这样的光芒带来的乐趣_ _……_ _”_

当然。他清楚罗斯对他的感情……但这些话已经远远超过赞赏或尊敬的程度了。它们有更深的含义……这让他的心刺痛不已。

_“我_ _……_ _首先，我想要为自己粗鲁的行为向你道歉_ _……_ _我心里十分清楚_ _……_ _你还没有准备好，但_ _……_ _我没有办法停下来。我伤害了你_ _……_ _或者，我唤醒了你内心深处的某些东西。请原谅我在未经允许的情况下触碰你的傲慢行为_ _……_ _虽然我仍然觉得_ _……_ _你想要这样_ _……_ _”_

“都到了这个程度……你不知道？”杰克很……伤心。雅阁太了解他了，他无法隐藏自己的情绪。这是杰克悲伤时会有的态度。

“杰-杰克……这-这……”

“太荒谬可笑了？也许吧……但我并没有在笑。你知道这意味着什么吗？”

对于这一切意味着什么，雅阁有一个可怕的想法，但他无法想象随之而来的恐怖和羞辱。

他张了张口想辩驳几句。然而杰克又朝他走近一步，半硬的勃起深深闯进雅阁嘴里。雅阁无法呼吸，也吞不进空气，他只能抓住杰克的髋试图脱离对方，但是折磨他的杰克紧紧揪住了他的头发，让他一寸也动弹不得。对方并没有完全勃起，所以他没有立刻窒息，但他能感觉到咽喉处微妙的触感……而那种感觉非常不好受。

随后杰克开始动了，他的勃起坚硬起来。雅阁被他卡住了喉咙。唾液无法被吞咽下去，眼泪也开始夺眶而出。

“我知道你都做过什么。”杰克残忍地深插进雅阁的喉咙中。雅阁本能地缩紧下巴和咽喉，然而这样只能造成更大的疼痛。杰克立刻退了一步，扇了他一巴掌。没等雅阁来得及有所反应，他的嘴里又被塞得满当当。“第一次警告！再有下次，你就会见血！”

雅阁两手比划着试图道歉，但他不得不抓住杰克的髋，企图摆脱咽喉中渐升的压迫感。被掌捆之后的脸颊烧得发红，咽喉正毫不夸张地承受着折磨，肺部的空气正趋于耗尽。被塞住而哽噎的声音还有雅阁的哀鸣让杰克插入的动作更加粗鲁而野蛮。

_噢，_ 杰克可是非常享受他的权力呢。

“你喜欢这样，不是吗？像街上最肮脏的母狗一样被对待。你喜欢我弄疼你，不是吗？！你这个肮脏的荡妇！你们是不是做过这种事，有没有？你们很久以前就一起操过了！就像现在这样！ **而且你居然还他妈的很享受！** ”

雅阁被自己的唾液噎到，他的脸色缓慢而又确凿地开始发白。他的咽喉缩紧，杰克的每一个插入的动作简直让他想呕吐或窒息。

杰克的速度达到高峰，雅阁几乎都要呼吸不过来了。他只能用尽力气扯着杰克的衬衫。杰克终于要到了，他猝然一动的力量使得雅阁被推到墙边，雅阁动弹不得，直到精液彻底将他淹没。

雅阁立刻滑到地上，开始下意识地吞咽着空气和精液，而它们又随之被他吐出。唾液和泪水混合在一起。这幅景象实在凄惨。雅阁乞求着更多的空气，这个举动给他带来了一个他并不想要的……礼物。

“很好。又搞得一团糟。亲爱的，你开始让我有点生气了。”

杰克推了他一下，雅阁又倒在了地上，战栗不已，气喘吁吁。只消一看便知他正在承受着真正的痛苦……但谁会看他呢。只是杰克在，只有杰克在，而且对方不知出于什么原因并不感到高兴。

杰克不再说话，他只是恼怒地叹着气。他等待着，等待着雅阁的呼吸恢复得至少正常一点点，干呕的声音不再出现。他缓缓跪下，将发着抖的雅阁抱在了怀里。就像抱小孩一样将他紧紧抱住，将雅阁的脑袋搁在自己肩膀上。雅阁打了个哆嗦，开始挣扎。他预感到这场危险而毫无必要的报复游戏仍未结束。

“嘘，没事了。嘘，深呼吸。有我在呢。没有人会伤害你……我不会碰你的，除非你让我这么做，好吗？”杰克的声音十分的……温柔。跟刚才简直判若两人。

一只手抚过他的头发，雅阁试图冷静下来。杰克温柔至极地亲吻着他的头发，安抚着他……就像从前他做的那样……

_“嘘，没事了。_ _嘘，深呼吸。有我在呢。在这儿没有人会伤害你_ _……_ _”_

 _“他_ _-_ _他_ _-_ _他们伤害我_ _……_ _”_

_“但是他们都死啦，杰克。再没有人会伤害你。我保证，我会保护你的。接着睡吧？”_

_“那_ _-_ _那你会在这里陪我吗？”_

_“会的。我会陪着你。你想听我唱歌吗？”_

_“好_ _……_ _”_

_“伦敦桥要倒了_

_要倒了，要倒了_

_伦敦桥要倒了_

_我美丽的淑女_

_用木和粘土在把它盖好_

_木和粘土，用木和粘土_

_用木和粘土再把它盖好_

_我美丽的淑女。”_

“ _如果那人打瞌睡怎么办_

_打瞌睡，打瞌睡_

_如果那人打瞌睡怎么办？_

_我美丽的淑女。_

现在，给我说真话。我想要听你亲口说出来。”

雅阁下意识抓住了杰克的肩膀。他没有理由撒谎。再去隐藏那些黑暗的故事也没有意义了。

“在-在第二次任务之后，我们除掉了克罗佛特的经纪人……所以他请我喝酒……我不知道我为什么去了。我也不知道我喝了什么……然后一切都不对劲了。他-他开始摸我……仔仔细细每个部位。然后，他开始亲我……我什么都没做……酒精的作用实在太强……那种感觉太奇怪了……他……他只是……让我射了出来而已……其他的再没有了……我记得我跑出来到了街上……下着雨……接着我就开始呕吐了。再-再然后手下在一家酒馆后头的干草堆里找到了我……这-这就是所有了……我没有撒谎……杰克，求你了，我——”

“嘘，我相信你。我很高兴你把这些都告诉我了。”杰克抱起雅阁，离开了牢房。与此同时雅阁也闭上了双眼……试图忘记这一切。

如果杰克知道这个所谓的真相有多么空洞苍白。如果他知道雅阁居然敢隐藏哪怕这么一丝事实。那么一丝已经被忘却的事实：他和罗斯并不止于触摸，并不止于在醉酒中亲吻……不过这一切都会被遗忘……为了他们好。为了雅阁的安全，为了让杰克平静……但那足够了吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真正的疯狂要开始了……


	9. Ceremony/典礼

雅阁感受到一阵汹涌而来的炽热，他闻到了霉菌和地底沉渣的恶心气味。但是一阵冷风随即吹拂过他的脸颊。他再次落入了温暖的怀抱当中，也再次感觉自己比起一个支离破碎的刺客，更像一个伤痕累累的孩子。

“唔嗯……我们要去哪里？”

“洗澡……我准备了些东西……”杰克轻声说道。他紧紧抱着雅阁，雅阁感受到了杰克的桎梏……但这不一样了。他能感觉到杰克的手指穿过他的衣服，双手颤抖。这样的姿势并没有让他感觉不适。与此同时他却觉得更糟糕了。因为，杰克还能给他准备什么？

_更多的痛苦？更多的羞辱？更多的折磨？抑或是死亡本身？_

雅阁将脸埋在杰克脖颈中，试图平息自己渐增的恐惧。杰克身上浓烈的麝香气让他平静了些，几近恍惚入梦。一小会儿之后，两人已经身处 _神圣的淋浴地狱_ 。一股难以置信的气味将雅阁从半梦半醒间拉回，他掐住了杰克的手臂。

“你的腿怎么样了，你觉得自己能站着吗？”

“我……”真是奇怪。这个问题根本……不像是杰克能问出来的。他先前可从来不在乎自己健不健康。或者能不能用那条他大概已经弄残的腿站起来……也许在乎过那么一次吧。“腿-腿不疼。我可以试试……”雅阁缓缓扭了扭淤青的脚踝。疼痛轻微还可以忍受。也许他只是扭伤了脚踝而已。

“这么说来，镇静剂和绷带的确起了作用……很好。”杰克的声音充满了喜悦，还带着一丝释然。

_镇静剂？他有给我用吗？什么时候？_

“你……给我用了镇静剂？什么时候，怎么做到的？”

“用各种方式……放到水里，食物里……几滴而已。然后你就熟睡得像个宝宝一样了。”

“那-那润滑油呢？”

“也有……”

雅阁吞咽下一口羞耻的唾液，试图摆脱那段羞辱的回忆，那段他如饥似渴地承欢的回忆。实在丢脸。他最好把那段不幸的时光忘记掉……

皮肤感受到的寒意提醒了他。这个地下浴室就是原来去过的那个……过去多久了呢？地面冰冷，雅阁背后抵着大理石墙。

“把衣服脱了……或-或者，你想让我帮你脱掉吗？”雅阁愣住了。杰克的声音里是不是带着一丝紧张？又是这样？或者这只是对方又一个渴求贪婪的欲望，只是对雅阁的欲望有所需求时产生的同情。

雅阁什么也没有说。他低垂目光，缓缓解开衬衫。非常， _非常缓慢。_ 纽扣一个一个地解。尽管接下来还有好几个……但他还是一个又一个认真仔细地解开。

杰克猛地一颤。他目不转睛地注视着雅阁的每一个动作。他刚刚是不是舔了舔嘴唇？雅阁笑着解开最后一颗扣子，让衬衫缓缓滑落肩膀。

“你看起来好像很享受呢……”雅阁轻叹一口气，视线一直投在杰克脸上。没有移动的迹象。也许他根本就没有在听。“你喜欢这样吗？”

“喜-喜欢……”杰克急切地点点头，吞下唾液的声音清晰可闻。

_所以_ _……_ _这样能治得住你。_

“想看到更多吗？”

杰克点头，咬了咬唇。雅阁来了兴致。至少在我心里。终于……局势终于一转。那不妨开始游戏吧？

“跪下，双手放背后，抬起头来。要当个好学生……”雅阁感受到了一阵力量。这么久之后，他终于感觉到自己占了上风。或者，至少他有这种感觉。

杰克顺从照做了三个任务。他缓缓跪在肮脏的地面上，两手交叠在后背，眼睛注视着他的导师。他仍旧这么听话服从，不敢违背导师的命令。他很清楚不听话的惩罚……惩罚？

雅阁实在享受新掌握的支配权。从他上一个动作之后已经过去数分钟。杰克等待着，等待着。他乖乖地等待着雅阁的下一个命令。

雅阁露出一个明显的笑容，宽松的裤子从他瘦削的臀部上滑落。他的体重减轻了很多，连皮带都不足以好好地拴住裤子。雅阁对自己突然赤身裸体的样子并不感到惊讶。或者，这应该让他惊讶吗？

“现在呢？”雅阁轻声问道，他仔细观察者杰克的反应。杰克的视线在雅阁伤残的身躯上下流连。每一处淤痕，擦伤，刀口，骨折的迹象……所有的痕迹。它们密麻占据着每一处，它们是杰克留下的丑陋签名。血腥的而痛苦，也许永远不会消失。

杰克吞咽了一下，不过一串唾液还是从嘴角逃出，但他这回没法用衣袖遮掩了。他感到了一丝羞耻，脸颊涌出血色。害羞的杰克看起来真是可爱。对方到底有多易于操纵呢？

雅阁想知道。他想看到自己的权力能涨到多高。

“你是个好孩子吗？”

杰克又点了点头。这次他动作快了些。呼吸也急促起来。 _听话的孩子。_

“那就用自己的嘴巴，含着我。但愿你的老师能满意吧。”

杰克两眼发光。恭顺地，他张开嘴巴，舌头触到了柔软的勃起。他用舌头一路结结实实地舔舐着，接连不断地亲吻着。随后又返回，舌尖带着温热的唾液打着转。

雅阁止不住地想着自己为什么还没硬起来。说真的，他之前是怎么兴奋起来的？是因为……对方那让他几乎喘不过气来的粗暴口交？他的身体会对这样一股暴虐的力量和彻底的无助感产生反应？为什么他的理智和他的身体的反应完全相反？为什么被粗暴对待之后他就硬了起来？这是……正常的反应吗？

也许吧，但现在这个正常的反应是他想要的，也是理所当然的。不管杰克有过或没有经验，他的确知道如何运用自己的嘴巴和舌头，让雅阁简直要发疯……乐不思蜀的那种。雅阁的勃起坚硬起来，杰克将整根没入口中，吞咽着。雅阁脸部肌肉抽搐了一下。

突如其来炽热和潮湿就像镇痛剂一样敷在他的皮肤上，在他胯部的效果尤为明显，远远超过了他的困惑感。

“真是我的好孩子，不是吗？杰克。”言语挑逗着对方，他双手覆上杰克凌乱的头发，让对方看向自己。杰克深含着雅阁的勃起，抬头看他，点了点头表示同意。那些话正是杰克想要的。还有其他更多的话。 _为了他的导师，做牛做马、任劳任怨。_ 只是为了让对方开心，笑起来，特别是为了那个让他的导师脸上挂上笑容、不惜折断身上每一根骨头的小杰克而自豪。“当然了。好孩子，真乖。下一件事情，你会是个典范的……”杰克兴奋地叹息一声，再次点点头。 _噢，_ 他真想为雅阁做更多的事。 _任何事。_ “张开嘴巴，继续吮吸。我想要更深一些。”

杰克依言照做，雅阁深入杰克口中。被不可想象的炽热和潮湿所吞噬。一阵巨大的压力毫不夸张地绞住了他。

“我-我来掌控节奏，你只管吸就好了。如果敢咬我，你就会挨揍。”一只手覆上杰克头发，紧紧扯住。杰克吃痛嘶声叫出，大声发出了同意的哭叫。他的双手仍然背在后腰，眼睛也时刻注视着雅阁的双眼。

雅阁笑了。一言不发地，他开始移动自己的腰胯，掌控速度。他究竟能到多深呢……

杰克只消被对方逗弄几次喉咙，眼泪便从双眼滑落。每一次深喉都会让他恸哭一声，试图吸进空气。他没法阻止雅阁，或者让他放慢速度。他不被允许去触碰对方。也不被允许移开目光，让对方失望。

_在我身上做你想做的任何事情吧_ _……_

“操-操，我撑不住了——”雅阁叹息一声，使出所有力气，拼命往杰克喉咙深处猛插。杰克差点喘不过气来，然而他只能在被塞满口腔的同时哭泣着。泣涕涟涟的样子真是可怜。他真享受自己这种高高在上的姿态……他真想就这样一直高高在上。

“都给我吞下去。吞下去——啊啊啊！”没等他反应过来，一阵销魂的快感就像旋风一般席卷过全身，在杰克的喉咙中达到顶峰。他深入直至根部，让对方埋在自己腿中，固定着对方，直到快感消退。

他全身都在颤抖。几乎无法站稳。他惟一的支点便是杰克，后者正深埋在雅阁腿间哭号，因为他动弹不得，能做的只有吞咽这个动作。他吞咽着一股又一股，直到最后一滴。正如他的导师希望的那样。

当雅阁终于放开他、松开恐怖的桎梏时，杰克终于能透气了。在他疯狂将空气吸进肺里时，他还得好好清理雅阁缓缓变软的勃起。慢慢地，轻柔地，一丝不苟地清理干净。

与此同时，雅阁调整呼吸，他深呼吸了一下。他做到了。终于又做到了……权力。

_我想睡觉了_ _……_

他触碰杰克红彤彤的脸颊，居高临下地朝对方笑了笑。“谢-谢谢。我还真是头一回见识到你的这种特性呢……”他温柔笑笑，不断抚摸着杰克的脸。

然而杰克……一转局势。

他马上打开了水的开关，冷水让雅阁愈加惊吓。他颤抖起来，脑中所有的兴奋一扫而空。

“你-你在干什么？！水是冷的！”

“没错。彻底洗干净。从里到外，然后我再帮你。”

“帮我？做什么？”

“我会给你剃须。”

“什么？你敢！”

“你没有资格抵抗我。照我说的做，这样我们都会好好的。”雅阁苦涩地吞咽着唾液。新的权力带来的快乐再次消失。无助感再次攫住了他，恐惧与他相随。一次又一次。

冷水冲走了雅阁身上干结的血和泥土。他也数清楚身上所有的伤疤和淤青。每一个伤口，或老或新，都洗干净了。雅阁如释重负。水，又有水了。他一瞬间居然觉得自己充满了活力。随后到了痛苦的部分。这次杰克给他用了一小安瓿的透明液体。是草药和一些大概是消毒灭菌的东西混合而成的。他真不愿意让这玩意进入到自己体内，但一想到杰克会接手这项工作，情况很有可能就会升级为又一次他并不情愿的插入行为。

手指摩挲着黏稠的混合药液，轻轻将液体滑进体内。非常，非常地小心。药草液碰到他受伤的部位，使得他吃痛发出嘶声。他咬住嘴唇，插得更深。这种感觉极其不舒服，手指进入得越深他就越疼。

“疼吗？”

“不然呢？”他从牙缝间挤出嘶声，闭上眼睛省得自己的眼泪流出。他错过了杰克脸上绝望的表情。也许他意识到了雅阁给他自己造成的痛苦。又也许是雅阁的尖叫打动了他……又或者两者兼有，但两者都不会是。

为什么杰克流露出了一丝同情？突然之间。一种比对权力的渴望更深层的东西？对权力的渴望，对欲望的坚持不懈吗？对方这种毫无间断的欲望，是反映了他对支配权的渴望吗？

“我……我懂了。”杰克喃喃着，走进水流之中。他几乎听不到对方说话，除非他再靠近点。

一阵刺痛和强烈的气味混合在了一起，一滴泪从雅阁眼角滑落，立即和淋浴水流混在一起。虽然身体得到舒缓，但他的大腿内侧和肉穴却是火辣辣地疼痛。雅阁本来希望自己早晚能好受一点的……他真是天真。一切都是老样子……

杰克突然将水调小了。一小串淋浴水流从雅阁身上流下，也许流得更低。雅阁目光聚焦，晃了晃头。杰克抓紧了手中的剃刀。雅阁发着抖。

“把-把那个拿走！”目光触及反光的刀片，许多回忆便被唤醒了。比如孩童时期把父亲的剃刀当玩具玩的童年记忆。因为粗心大意，他还给自己脸上留下了深深的一道疤。

杰克一直想知道雅阁的伤疤都是怎么来的。他总想象那是和暴徒帮首领或圣殿骑士来了一场激烈的战斗留下来。有一部分伤痕的确如此。但脸上这道独特的伤痕，纯粹是因为他的愚蠢和粗心留下的。不过当导师的是不会揭露这道伤痕背后的真实故事的，除非这对自己尚在练习当中的勤奋学生有好处。

“这个？”杰克把玩着闪着寒光的剃刀。“如果你乖乖的，那么一滴血都不会掉。”

“什么？！”

“你必须在仪式里保持完美的样子。留着胡子在脸上简直糟透了。我不喜欢。”

“什么仪式？”

杰克笑了笑，剃刀抵到了他嘴唇上。“特别仪式……”他咧嘴一笑，露出了自己的尖牙。他内心深处的最后一点信念，最后一点相信杰克是个正常人的信念消失了。

_认真的吗？雅阁。你彻底疯掉了吗？杰克 **从来没有** 正常过！你指东他总是往西走！他总是同时想好了几个不同的方法，却总是选择最野蛮的那个_ _……_ _尽管那样会让造成不必要的流血事件。尽管这些暴行已经过量_ _……_ _这并不普通也不寻常_ _……_ _这种行为_ _……_ _已经过度了_ _……_ _他总是展示出自己这一面，来引起我的注意_ _……_ _一直如此。_

心脏在胸腔内抽痛地怦怦作跳，是因为那些令他恐惧或不满的回忆……随后下巴传来被触碰的感觉。

“我知道我答应过你什么，但是剃须是必须的。请不要动。”

剃刀闪着危险的寒光，紧紧贴着雅阁的脸。这……这把可怕的刀子上是不是还沾着几滴干结的血？或者只是泥土？又或者是幻觉？

雅阁紧紧闭上眼睛。喉咙哽住，他再也无法吞咽。几滴汗水从后背流下，空前的恐惧使他他膝盖打颤。刀刃触及他的脸颊，缓缓下滑。每一下都让他非常非常不安。杰克的手抖得比雅阁自己的还厉害。

为什么他的手在发抖？他才是那个拿着剃刀抵在他脖子上的人吧？他才是那个拿着致命武器抵在他颈动脉附近的人吧？剃刀从唇上滑下，雅阁猛地打颤。

“啧，啧。”紧捏住雅阁的下巴，往一边摆去，他只说了这两个字。

_够了，我不能_ _……_

在他那敏感受损的皮肤上的每一个动作，听起来都像是雅阁隐秘的刀刃下所有受害者记忆的碎片声。当刀刃深深插进他们的喉咙时，他们体会到了同样的感觉。

_精确地一击后，眼里的光便会消失。_

也许……这比承受自己……最心爱的人施加的无尽羞辱和折磨要好得多。

“行了。洗脸吧。”泪水混在冷水中，雅阁试图恢复呼吸。他摸了摸自己光滑的脸颊，寻找着刀口或者其他没剃好的地方。都没有。他有些放心了。暂时。

冷汗再次倾涌而出，雅阁揩去眼睛上的水。杰克跪到雅阁面前，闪着寒光的剃刀危险地靠近雅阁胯部。雅阁一下挡住了。

“这-这也太过分了。住手。你会弄伤我的。不——”

“必须要这样做，雅阁。难道你不相信我吗？”

**_不相信！我不相信你！瞧瞧你都对我干了什么！你强奸我！把我弄瘸！你在这里虐待我！你难道瞎了吗？随便哪个人碰上这种遭遇都有可能会——_ **

雅阁把头扭到一边，掩饰自己的尴尬。“我不知道……”

滴水声吞没了整个地下室。只有一滴滴的水滴砸在大理石瓷砖上，填补了深沉的寂静。

“让-让我做完这个……然后我们再谈谈……”他紧紧捏住了手中的剃刀，但是并不敢去触碰雅阁。他试图履行他的承诺，将之牢牢记在心里。

而雅阁，另一方面……他知道杰克在有问题或情绪不稳定的时候并不会太爱说话。杰克总会逃开。在对方还是个小男孩儿的时候……他为自己的缺点和错误感到羞愧，而这些缺点和错误在雅阁看来是无法接受的。但那只是杰克所认为的。雅阁则一直想帮助杰克解决他的问题。他不希望杰克变成他自己那样，需要建议时却无人可寻。

杰克只是个需要指路的孩子而已……雅阁非常希望自己能带领他走上正道……然而杰克选择了自己要走的路。这条雅阁推迟了却随即被杰克占用的道路。

“哈，你，谈谈？你向来都是做了再说。你总是细心准备你自己的计划……而我总得强迫你来谈谈……这些年有发生什么事情吗？”

很多……很多，却远远不够。

“到底要……”

雅阁终于敢看向跪着的杰克了。目光投在杰克随意握着的闪着寒光的剃刀上。

“到底……”

杰克不断重复着这几个字。轻声地、细语地。绝望地。

“我……到底要怎么做？”

雅阁仍想着自保。他小心翼翼地俯下身去，尽管他已经后悔这样做了。

“你……你什么意思？”雅阁重重吞咽了一下。

“还有什么——”杰克终于抬起头来。恐怖而渴望的表情。“我还要做什么……才能让你 _相信_ 我？ **我到底做错了什么？！** ”

绝望的嚎叫毫不夸张地让雅阁后撤几步，两股战战。他差点没站稳。理智叫他快逃。什么也别管，快点逃开。

_快跑！快逃！快点！_

“你说什么我都会照做！分毫不差地做好！这还不够吗？难道我自始至终都只是你脚下的一粒灰？我到底做了什么伤天害理的事情，才让你这么看不起我？ **告诉我，到底为什么？！** ”

_你个白痴！你做了什么？看看我吧！我看起来像是个健康的样子吗？_

“你-你为什么要大吼大叫？！岂-岂有此理——太过分了！你还不是要离开我！我怎么能信任一个不能一直待在我身边的人？！你真是自私自利……永远把目光放在自己身上的自私鬼。你！你根本不关心我！你才是作恶的那个人！”

_终于。终于。终于。终于。终于。终于。终于。终于。终于。_

“所-所以你会待在我身边，永远陪着我吗？”杰克语气反转。他的声音变得温柔起来，充满了渴望。他抬起一只手，小心翼翼地试图触碰雅阁颤抖的手。

“就-就像这样？你-你把我像畜生一样关在这里……等-等发泄完之后你就不见踪影。留下我一个人……我-我他妈的连你脚底下的灰尘还不如。”

空气变得沉重。复杂的情绪在表面流淌漂浮……突然之间，一切都变得……不一样了。这些情绪。这些痛苦……以及这糟糕的一切……

“我想待在你身边。只陪着你！你是这个世界最珍贵的。我做的这一切，都是为了我们两个能够开心。求你了……让我做完这件事吧……一切都计划好了。所有的事。我发誓。你一定要相信我。现在一切都会改变的。”

眼泪尚在滑落边缘的杰克，脸上却挂着欣喜的表情，这让雅阁在半梦半醒间泛起一股柔情。也勾起了他尘封起来、早已远离外界和杰克的某种未满足的欲望——保护杰克。真是自私……他本有义务保护他的学生不受……自己不负责任带来的伤害。

“求求你……”杰克声音甜腻，尖声说道，“求你。不会花很长时间的……然后……”

“然后什么？”雅阁心潮澎湃，充满了欲望，但他试图让自己表情不改。

“我们的典礼将会来临……我们就会在一起了。”

“好景有多长呢？结局还不是你再次离开，还不是又要把我锁在牢房里？”

“永远。永远在一起。破镜重圆。只有你和我，只有 _我们_ 。”他眼里焕发出光芒来。他的确相信如此。他相信这一切都会有解决的办法。然而这是雅阁最担心的事情。难道只有死亡才能让他们连结在一起吗？难道只有这个出路吗？

“最-最后一个问题……死亡……不是 _我们的_ 仪式，对吧？”

这个问题让杰克笑了出来。真正意义上的笑。恐惧大师不害怕剥夺任何雅阁指出或认为没有必要活着的人的生命。

“永远不会……我永远不会让你置身危险之中……我的承诺……还有效……”

雅阁吞咽了一下。这一切都太过了……而且变得更糟……他的胯部又开始充血……

_不，不要又这样_ _……_ _不要。至少现在不要_ _……_

“那-那就做完吧。但是……不能出血。再也不要这样了……”他缓缓掀开脆弱的胯部的遮掩，抛开在这个……洗澡的地方积累下来的所有羞耻。

杰克随着雅阁的话抬起眼来。十足的焦虑和无助吞没了雅阁。他想结束一切。结束这一切没有止境的羞辱。

“好-好的！”

思及剃刀在他脸上刮擦时的不适感……他又开始咒骂那溢出表面的恶心欲望来。那些恶心的……令人作呕的欲望，让他无法入睡。那些自从杰克长大之后便如影随形跟着雅阁的欲望。

“就这一下……又一下……在细嫩的皮肤上……轻轻移……”

_别他妈的唱了！_

“随意挥洒，这一下那一下。就在这个……珍贵的地方……”

“好-好好……做-做你的事。”雅阁愚蠢地试图压制杰克的兴致，特别是对方那首恶心的歌。

_赶紧_ _……_ _做完吧_ _……_ _我想离你远点。_

剃刀尖端数次触碰到了雅阁萎蔫的性征，迫使他不住颤抖，因为被剃刀碰到的次数越多，被它割裂股动脉的风险就越大。但最让他不快的地方要数睾丸了，杰克非常关心这个地方。雅阁的身体因自己肮脏的欲望和担忧而打颤，不过恐惧还是占了上风，这些情绪加上两腿之间的锋利剃刀，实在过于致命。

_真是一副滑稽又悲惨的画面。可喜可贺可喜可贺。_

“两人走到一起，牵起手来，一路走来。他们一齐在圣坛前宣誓。生死与共，誓死不渝。指上的金戒，是纽带和羁绊。他们会在一起，永远在一起，幸福地生活下去。”

这个过程简直像永远不会结束一样。雅阁试图忽略杰克哼唱起的在童年时期创作的童谣。雅阁当时还帮了不少忙。但在那时候，这首歌可是天真又有趣的。也许他早应该猜到自己这位天真的好学生会长成一个傻瓜，而这位傻瓜唯一的目标却是—— _雅阁他本人_ 。

“我会把水喉打开，不要害怕。”杰克往后走了几步，以便更好地看看雅阁。

“你又-又要走了吗？”雅阁再次颤抖起来，他感觉到冰冷的水流滑过自己的肩膀。水并不如之前那般冰冷，好像还挺暖和的。

“不，我只是想好好看看你。就像我不在这里一样。”

虽然杰克躲在了阴影中，但他高大的轮廓很有存在感。雅阁的一举一动，每一下……在自己身上的每一下触碰，那个高大的剪影都会静静有所反应。

“变态……我隔着水声都能听到你的呼吸声……”

“我一直都是……只要碰到与你有关的事情。现在，开始吧，否则我就要亲自帮你了。”

雅阁对杰克的威胁已经司空见惯。怎么会呢？只不过是他听到的这些威胁，绝大多数都会成真，但这个威胁，雅阁很确定并不会。杰克享受这个乐趣，享受将他羞辱到极点的感觉……而现在就是这个极点。

“闭嘴。”他用冷硬的语气命令道，在杰克饥渴的目光下迎合着流淌的冷水。这法子见效了。他不断散发着诱惑，在杰克的注视下尽情将这份魅力挥洒到极致。他抚摸着杰克在他身上留下的记号。他抚摸着杰克无法碰到的地方……一个豪放大胆的小小舞动，他做出性感而诱人的动作，雅阁给杰克一种他现在不能触碰自己的感觉。他甚至抚摸着两腿之间的部位，自娱自乐着，实则巧妙地检查着每一处可能受伤的部位。赤裸而敏感……没有伤疤。这种感觉非常奇怪。比光秃秃没有毛发的脸蛋还奇怪。自从杰克释放的恐惧吞噬伦敦之后……他已经有好几个月没有好好梳理自己的仪容了……

水痕渐消让雅阁产生了轻微的痒意，也让他有了更多空间来探索杰克的耐心。而杰克已经……处于将要失去耐心的边缘了。他隐藏在阴影之中，保持着安全距离，却无法压抑住那在齿间翻腾充溢的羞耻欲望。

这并不是他第一次躲在阴影中偷看雅阁洗澡或者……做些自娱自乐的事情了。窥视带来的刺激之处在于，雅阁对自家徒弟那饥渴窥探的眼神和对方对自己那饥渴的意淫一无所知。有时候雅阁能感觉到奇怪的视线在盯着他，但他并没有在乎。现在……雅阁知道了。并且……这一点让他兴奋不已。

淋浴的水流尽，雅阁湿漉漉站在瓷砖上，目光投向某处。作为这一场有悖伦常的游戏主角，雅阁擦了擦自己的头发，无比缓慢地将水珠从肩膀和胸膛上抹去。

“洗完了。如果有毛巾就更好了……”他没有看向杰克。但他知道对方具体在哪儿。他知道对方离他有多远。他只是伸出了自己的手。他知道，杰克会过来的。

杰克缓缓朝他走了过来，手里拿着一件浴衣。他的视线一直黏在雅阁身上、在对方湿漉漉的躯体上。雅阁发现了杰克脸上的红晕，也许那是因为烛火的映衬，抑或因为地下室那潮湿发霉的空气。

“喜欢这样吗？”雅阁咧嘴一笑，打算取走杰克手中的长袍。杰克没有回应，只是羞赧地笑了笑，将长袍披在了雅阁肩上。但他还是没有碰他。

“喜-喜欢。很喜欢。我-我能——”没等杰克结结巴巴地说完，雅阁将长袍腰带绑好，长袍散发出微微香气使他晃了晃神。他好久没有过这么惬意的感觉了。“我能亲你吗？”

_呵！什么时候这么客套了？_

雅阁擦擦脸，朝微微发抖的杰克走了过去。这副场景……可真是妙。通红的脸蛋，羞赧的表情，挂着水光的眼。

“亲一下估计不会也少块肉。”他温柔地覆上杰克的唇，轻轻地吻了他几下。只是几个纯洁的轻吻……对于雅阁来说完全不够。双手环上杰克肩膀，用更大的力气将对方按住。杰克趁机将舌头伸进他嘴里去了。雅阁没来得及反应，但他下意识同对方争抢起了支配霸权来。他立刻争抢失败，然而这种感觉更加……口腔之中的磨蹭撩动，使他腹中迅速升腾起一阵愈演愈烈的快感。他突然感觉到……水到渠成的感觉。在从前，跟杰克接吻就像……在比赛一样。强者取胜。但是现在，每一个动作，每一下呼吸……都那么地安宁而沉缓。每一下亲吻似乎都带着自己的故事。

一个自私的人，想要的太多，却一无所得的故事。

唇齿相依，舌尖缠绵起舞。在累积成堆的恐惧和羞耻之中，雅阁真切地感受到了一丝柔情。他甚至都不知道杰克能不能拥有这种柔情。更别提是对自己的了。他不想结束这一刻。他不想同他分开。他不想让他走，不想再让对方消失，最后只剩自己一个人。

“你在发抖。我带你去取暖。请把眼睛闭上。”两人嘴唇分开，杰克低喃出声。发现自己再次落入杰克怀中，雅阁都透不过气来了。

“我不想再回到那个地洞里头去了……”他把脸埋在杰克脖颈间，依言闭上双眼，尽管自己在违抗对方的话。

“你不会再回到那里去了。我给我们造了个不一样的地方，那儿好一点儿，也更干净。”雅阁想相信对方的话。他想待在那个好一点儿的地方，那个卫生条件可以接受的地方，那个他不会担心自己的性命和健康的地方。他一路无言地活了下来，他甚至不去记杰克上下楼梯的次数，也不去记他左右走了多少次。什么都不去想了。

杰克终于停了下来，第一个有所改变的是空气。终于，他终于感觉不到空气中有任何沉积物、霉菌和其他残骸的气息了。现在他嗅到了木头的气味，还有……花香。

“我要把你放下来。但是先不要睁眼。”杰克让雅阁落地，随后脱掉了对方的浴袍。雅阁战栗了一下，抱住了自己颤抖的身躯。脚下传来柔软的触感。不是泥土，也不是瓷砖。他不想去思考杰克把他放到了什么上边。他所求的只有，至少只是一些衣物。“举高手。”雅阁犹豫地举起了双手。轻柔的织物滑过他的皮肤。也许是丝绸。“很好看。坐下。”

“我应该假装自己瞎掉了吗？我说真的。”

听到对方一番揶揄，杰克笑了笑。雅阁抓住了对方的肩膀，让对方带着他坐了下去。他坐在了一张半硬的褥子上。

“现在把脚抬起来。”雅阁吞咽了一下口水，把左脚抬了起来。

_那是袜子吗？真的假的？_

事实上那是及膝袜，但触感十分柔软。

“另一只脚。”

精致的料子同样从下往上裹到了膝盖。

“太美了。你真好看。睁眼吧。”

雅阁不想把眼睛睁得太开。他不想再回到那个令人作呕的地下室去了。那种恶心的肮脏地方……尽管心怀恐惧，他还是睁开了双眼。

光线不足以让他看全整个房间，但这个地下室肯定不是原来的那个。等等，这不是个地下室。房间很暗，唯一的光源只有两支蜡烛。墙壁点缀着木纹。地板上覆盖着毯子。

“你-你在哪-”他顿了一下，在昏暗的房间里寻找着杰克的位置，对方正跪在他前方。“啊-啊，你-你在做什么？”

“你希望你能透过我的视角看到你自己。这么多年来我一直梦想着这一天。我所做的一切都是为了实现这个梦想……一路以来都依靠着这个……”

这个盒子。这个小盒子。雅阁警惕起来，重重吞咽了一下。

_拜托，不要是什么奴隶颈圈或者用来电击的东西_ _……_ _别的都行_ _……_ _不要有那种玩具。我根本承受不住那种疼痛_ _……_

“雅阁，我生命中的太阳，我的救世主，我的守护者……我……我……保证会为你做任何事。从现在开始。一切都会好起来的。我也知道……我们之前发生过什么……原谅我吧。我……我当时实在太绝望了，但是现在……我愿意为了你赴汤蹈火，只要你能开心起来。让我们都快乐起来。我安排好了这一切，这样我们就能在一起了。现在，你必须告诉我，我们是否会永远在一起……求你了……”

_不。不不不不不不不不_ _-_ _不要！这才不是我所想的，对吧？不，这才不是求婚，对吧？不可能，不可能是的。我们不能在一起，以这样的形式，永远不会在一起！把它拿开。不，那是个戒指吗？不！不！不要把它放在我手上！不。下地狱去！拿开！走开！_

“尺寸刚好。真漂亮。你真好看。告诉我，雅阁。我会做一切让你高兴的事，只要你说。你会和我在一起吗？你会成为 _我的_ 人吗？”

_不！我想离你远点！我不可以待在这里！不要！_

“我们要以亲吻作承诺吗？就像新婚夫妇一样？”

雅阁脸色尽失。他嘴巴发干，身体颤抖。但他没有胆子说话。

“而我特此宣布我们正式结为夫夫。”

一个温柔的亲吻覆在了颤抖干枯的唇上……


End file.
